


Wrath of the Dragons

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark past, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Only certain characters recall their past lives, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, R Plus L Equals D, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Certain chapters of this fic will be revised to separate it from Gods and Mortals and be a stand alone ficAlternate Universe Canon Divergence time travel role reversal fic, but instead of Jon being female and Dany male, in this fic, Dany will be living Jon's life with his features except her eyes will be grey with a hint of violet. While Jon will be silver-haired and violet eyes with a hint of grey. His name Targaryen name is Taeryn.Viserys won't be mad or an ass cause yea, Jon won't be having that. Some characters will have their old memories.Ages won't be like in the books, decided to age up Dany, Jon and Robb. There will be surprises and twists.And Dany won't be going to the wall in this fic. Females don't serve in the Nightswatch. Jon will be the one to bring dragons back into the world.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne future, Talisa Maegyr/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 367
Kudos: 311





	1. Rebirth Of the Dragon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make Dany seventeen, almost eighteen instead of fourteen like Jon was in the books.

“Dany, you need to get up or septa Mordane won’t be too pleased, nor will my lady mother. Are you even listening Dany?” 

Eyes still closed Dany only yawned then, wondering who the boy was at her door with the strange northern voice. 

“Where’s Missanedi?” she called out with her eyes still shut but heard no reply. 

Until another loud thump came at the door, “Dany Snow you wake this instant, you insufferable child!” 

_Snow? I’m no Snow,_ I’m Targaryen, she wanted to say. But she was still too tired to bother opening up her eyes. 

The banging on the door continued. She wanted to scream for them to go away, let her sleep. But whoever was outside the door wasn't having it.

Her eyes finally fluttered open, looking around the small room, _where am I?_

Her hand went to where the wound she sustained during the long night was supposed to be but it was not there. _That's strange._

Then she noticed her hair, as she blew the few strands from her mouth. 

Instead of moonglow hair, all she saw was hair dark as chestnut. _What is this? did someone dye my hair?_

She needed to find a mirror. Looking to her right all she saw were three large chests next to plain-looking winter boots. She looked to her left, where she saw a small wooden vanity with a bone brush and comb laying on top of it along with a single bottle of fragrance. 

Another bang came then, but this time it came from a male’s voice, she could hear arguing in the background, but paid it no mind, she needed to get to the mirror. 

Walking only a few feet away, her eyes fell over the young woman looking at her. 

Placing a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her screams not believing what she saw before her. 

“No!” she screamed louder, staring blankly at the person who was her but certain things were different. 

Her eyes were now dark grey that seemed to match her dark brown hair. Gone were her violet eyes and Moonglow hair, even her curls were different, they were even wilder now. 

Before she could look any longer on herself, the door burst open, with a strange man with dark-brown hair and grey eyes staring at her with concern. While the woman with red auburn hair and sea blue eyes only scowled at her, as her face eased into something else, _was it disgust?_

“See I told you, Ned, she was hiding in here, she’s not even dressed to meet with septa Mordane. Bastards never respect the teachings of the seven. _”_

_Bastard? No this was not happening,_ it seemed to her right then and there, she was living Jon’s life but from the past. This woman in front of her, that she had dubbed the Tully bitch when Jon spoke of his life in Winterfell and how miserable she made him feel, was now to be her misery. 

“Leave us Cat!” 

The woman frowned once more at her, before turning around to take her to leave. 

As the door slammed, the man cleared his throat. “Dany” the man began. 

Instead of listening to him, she was too focused on the man who basically shaped Jon into the man he became. _A northern fool!_

He went to sit on her small bed then, motioning for her to sit next to him. 

Ned Stark looked nothing like the way Viserys described him, often calling him the Usurper’s dog and best friend. 

“Dany are you even listening to me?” 

“Sorry Lord Stark, it seemed I zoned away for a minute.” She tried offering him a smile then, which she was sure never made it to her eyes. 

“I told you, you can call me father when my lady wife is not around” 

I surely will not! _You are not my father, nor uncle._ She let her breath out then, _well maybe uncle since it seems the gods take pleasure in my misery._ Instead of saying this, Dany just remained silent to listen to what lord Stark had to say. 

“My lady wife wants me to send you from here! Marry you off to one of the minor lords who seek your hand in marriage or to Domeric Bolton.” 

_Wait what?_

“You will not, nor can you!” Dany blurted out easing off the bed and away from lord Stark. 

“You don’t have to worry child, I will not.” _Promise me, Ned!_

His eyes roamed on his niece once more, the girl looked so much like her mother and father, but her Stark coloring she got from Lyanna hid that part of her Targaryen features well. 

“I won’t be marrying you off to anyone, you are but a girl of eighteen. Even if some lords married their daughters off at sixteen." Ned knew the real reason, he never allowed anyone who asked for Dany's hand in marriage to have her. _I'm not ready to let you go yet._

She was pleased then, recalling Viserys selling her off to Khal Drogo for an army at thirteen. Willing herself not to think about the way the Dothraki Khal took her against her will and raping her. 

For a long time, she thought she even loved the man, until she met and fell in love with Jon. 

_Jon!_ How could she be so concerned for herself and not wonder if Jon lived in this world also. 

Especially since she was the daughter of Lyanna. _Does this mean Jon was living with Viserys ?_

_“_ Lord Stark, can I ask you a question?” The man frowned once more at being called lord Stark as Dany, rolled her eyes, but made sure to not let him see her do it. 

“Whatever happened to the Targaryen children?” the strong-willed man that entered her room, no longer looked the same, he paled as he stumbled through his words. 

_“_ Why” clearing his throat then, “why do you ask about the Targaryen’s Dany? _” maybe because they are my family? And I am blood of the dragon and wolf._ She would need to come to terms with being part wolf also. 

“I was reading about their family and just wanted to know what became of them.” 

“The last I heard, Viserys and Taeryn were in Pentos staying as honored guests by a magister there along with their kings-guards.” He did not feel the need to mention the others, many in Westeros already thought this person was dead and long gone from this world. 

_Kings-guards?_ she wanted to ask, what kings-guards were lord Stark mentioning, neither her nor Viserys had anyone protecting them except for ser Williem, and he died when Dany was but five.

She would need to find a way to get to Pentos, _or maybe Jon would come for me?_

Shaking those thoughts from her head. Reminding herself how disgusted he became after finding out they shared blood. 

The last time Jon even touched her, was when he held his hand over her wound, begging her to stay with him, before everything went to black. 

And besides, there would be no way for Jon to get here in the North or Westeros without an army, or dragons. 

“I will leave so you can get ready and go meet with the septa.” He placed a kiss on her head like how a father would for his daughter before he exited closing the door behind him. 

Her first few days so far seemed to go by in a blur, she was thankful for all the times she spent walking around Winterfell castle, before the war for the Dawn took place. It was the only reason she didn’t get lost too often. 

Sansa was still the bitch, she recalled back then, Arya was like how Jon described her, always defending him, but instead of Jon, she was now defending her, the young woman she barely even said a word to. 

Robb was a darling, she could see why Jon loved him so much. Where Arya was her defender, Robb was her protector, whenever it came to his mother’s wrath or Theon’s flirts and hands. 

Huffing then at the thought of the broken man who traveled to Meereen with his sister. 

_He as his cock still._

Robb was more of a brother to her than Viserys ever was. He even took up showing her how to use a longsword, by sparing with her and Arya in the Godswood. 

Bran was far from the odd thing she got to know back in Winterfell, this boy loved to climb and wanted to be a kings-guard, she would need to make sure to keep Jaime Lannister away from Bran. 

As for Rickon the young boy Jon lost during the battle of the bastards. He became her shadow, her wild child. 

She got along well with the four Stark children Jon also got along with. 

Lady Stark still gave her disturbing looks and Sansa? She tended to be in the company of the steward’s daughter a girl named Jeyne Poole who Dany had to put in her place, when the girl teased Arya calling her horse face. 

Dany reminded the girl then, _if she realized she was talking to a lord’s daughter with such disrespect when Jeyne herself was no more than the steward’s daughter._ That only seemed to get Dany in trouble that day. When Sansa ran and complained to her lady mother. 

She was sent to her room that night without supper, it didn’t matter to her anyway, she already knew Robb or lord Stark would make sure to send her a plate. 

It was a moon’s turn now, snow falling outside, both Arya and Bran were both trying to get her to come outside and play in the summer snow. 

Her mind was too busy thinking of the events that would start happening. 

She cared not for the Tully fish bitch or her fish spawn, but the rest of the Starks she would not want what befell them to happen again. If Jon also had his old memories, he would not want to see his family suffer and be pulled apart in this lifetime. 

She would need to help them, Lord Stark became the father she never thought she would need and Robb was her best friend, plus Rickon was the sweetest always sharing his sweets with her. 

She would need to gather both lord Stark and Robb and explain everything to them. 

She finally gathered her strength a few days later, when her uncle and Robb were together in his solar. _I am the blood of old Valyria and the first men._

“Lord Stark, may I have a word with you and Robb alone?” _Her uncle?_ yes uncle she needed to keep reminding herself. Looked up from the different scrolls in front of him. 

Before him his son had a puzzled look on his face, while Dany looked regal, a queen? _Promise me, Ned, you know he will kill her if he finds out!_

“Are you well child? Did something happen to you?” her uncle’s face was hard to read then, as it hardened. 

“Oh?” Dany realized, “no, it’s nothing like that my lord.” 

His face eased then, “ok both of you take a seat then.” 

Ned watched as Dany turned to his captain of guards Jory, telling the man he wasn’t needed at this time to guard the door. 

His heart started beating at an alarming speed at this moment. 

“Is everything alright Dany?” 

“Everything is fine, Lord Stark.” 

He frowned, “I am sure Robb doesn’t mind you calling me father in his presence” He turned to Robb then “is that not right son?” 

“No, I don’t mind it.” Robb sat next to Dany then drumming his hand over the hardwood desk. 

“See Dany your brother doesn’t mind, nor do I.” 

“But I do mind lord Stark, it would be a lie! Especially since you are not my father!” 

Robb started gasping for air then, as Ned felt as though the room was spinning as he croaked out the words, “who told you that?”   


“There is no need to lie lord Stark, I know my real name is Daenerys Targaryen, and I know my mother was Lyanna Stark and father Rhaegar Targaryen!” 

It did take her a while to accept her brother being her father in this life. 

“I also know they were married in secret in Dorne where you found your sister.” 

Ned shot out of his chair then, shouting to Robb “leave us!” 

His daughter’s dark grey eyes darkened like molten then where he swore before all the gods, he saw a tint of violet, look back at him 

“He will stay, it concerns him also.” 

What Dany spoke to him and Robb made no sense to him, how could his daughter, no niece, know things that was soon to come, the girl spoke of their death and that Robert’s children weren’t his but Jaime’s. 

He was mad finding out what became of his family, has Robb's right hand ran over his neck when Dany told him he died at the red wedding slaughtered along with his mother and bannermen after the Bolton's and Frey's made a deal with Tywin Lannister, where Roose Bolton became warden of the North and Lord Frey getting his revenge for Robb breaking his promise to wed his daughter while also becoming the new warden of the Riverlands. 

Ned Stark didn’t know what to believe, his head was already hurting. 

But those weren’t the worst details, she sang a song to them both of the undead. Stopping her then. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me you got sent back to this timeline but not as my Dany?” 

“No lord Stark, I was born Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and the man you know as Taeryn Stormborn Targaryen was actually your nephew, you named Jon Snow.” 

She shook her head then, “I don’t know what happened after I got stabbed in the stomach by a white walker. Jon was begging me to stay with him before everything went dark, Then I woke here in this timeline. And it seems Jon is living my life in Pentos.” 

She looked at both Starks, Robb just looked tired, she would expect that, he was but a sheltered young man of eighteen and this was too much for him to take in. 

While lord Stark just seemed to be taking in all the details. 

“I get it you don’t believe me, but I would never lie to you both, being here made me realize how much Jon loved you both, and I don’t think he would ever forgive me if I let you both die and harm come to your family.” 

“I’m not saying you’re lying Dany, but it’s hard to believe that Theon would ever turn against me, and Winterfell,” Robb replied while trying not to believe his best friend would do that.

“I know it's hard for you Robb, but Theon grew up here as your father’s ward, of course you sending him back to his father Balon Greyjoy would allow the boy to resent his life here.” 

Lord Stark spoke then, “I know you don’t get along with your sis---” Dany frowned then as Ned cleared his throat, “I mean cousin. But it’s hard for me to believe that Sansa would treat you so poorly when you took your men, and what is to believe dragons North for the war of the Dawn, only for my daughter to disrespect you and your people. That is not how I raised my children.” 

“You were dead already lord Stark, Joffrey had your head chopped off. Your daughter became hardened even after” 

Lord Stark stopped her then waving his hand for her to stop, “don’t say it!” 

If any part of Dany's tale turned out to be true.

He would need to wipe out House Bolton.

“Fine you don’t believe me, but watch, what happens if you don’t heed my warnings. I’ve come to respect and love you as a father.” 

Ned smiled at that, as his eyes beamed with pride. 

"Jon never said how all six of your children received dire-wolves, but all six of us, will, his was” she had to stop herself there. “My dire-wolf will be the runt of the liter; it’s going to be white as snow with ruby eyes.” 

Talk of dire-wolves only seemed to wake Robb then, “did Jon tell you what I named my dire-wolf?” 

“He did, if I remember correctly, yours was called, Greywind, Sansa named her dire-wolf Lady, Arya, Nymeria, Bran I believe he named his Summer and Rickon Shaggydog.” 

Robb seemed to get a laugh at the name his baby brother gave his dire-wolf. 

“All I ask, is when the king sends you a raven saying his hand lord Jon Arryn has died, don’t go south and become his hand.” 

She teared up then, as Robb held her hand in his and her uncle rushed over towards her embracing her. 

"Dany everything is going to be fine." Her uncle assured her.

“No, it won’t” she mumbled, “I don’t want you both to die.” 

Before Ned to could say anything, a knock came at the door, “Who is it?” he called out as he motioned Dany to remain silent.

“It’s ser Rodrick, my lord, the men captured a deserter from the Night’s watch.” 

Ned blew his breath out, _a distraction was good._ “Get my horse ready.” He then turned to Robb, “get Bran, he’s coming with us.” 

His wife was not having it, Dany saw in the distance, as lady Stark put herself between her lord husband’s horse, “you will not take my son to go watch you execute a man, Bran is only a boy, I will not have it Ned.”

“Cat he won’t be a boy forever.” 

“No, Ned I don’t care.” She warned shaking a finger at him.

_If only he would just ride the Tully bitch down!_ Dany laughed to herself, her thoughts filled with the woman's bloodied face and torn clothes if Lord Stark actually did that. 

“What’s so funny Dany? Her shadow was next to her then. 

“When did you get here Rickon?” 

“Just now.” The boy looked at his parents arguing whilst moving closer towards Dany for comfort causing her to take his small hands in hers.

“Come let’s get you something to eat!” 

****~****

Ned didn’t know what to think when the man kept rambling about white walkers being beyond the wall. He felt uneasy as Ice came down the man’s neck. 

His son Robb gave him a look then, but said nothing, he knew they would have to talk to Dany once more. 

A part of him still didn’t want to believe anything she said, but he could not deny that her words were not troubling. 

He turned to look at Bran after passing Ice off to Theon, another person he would need to keep an eye on. 

“Did you understand why I killed the man Bran?” 

“He was a deserter father.” Was all his son said before getting back on his horse. 

They were now traveling through the Wolfswood, when their party came across a dead Stag. 

“Search around, we need to find what killed it.” Ned barked to his men.

“It was probably a mountain lion lord Stark, nothing to worry about.” Ser Rodrick told him, but Ned could not shake the eyrie feeling that took hold of him. 

It did not take long for them to find out what killed the stag. 

A dead dire-wolf laid in the dirt with an antler sticking out of it, around its dead body was five dire-wolf pups. _Where’s Dany’s dire-wolf?_

His niece was right, his hand grasped a tree _. What horrors did I let befall my family?_

Robb looked pale like he wanted to empty everything he ate that morning. 

He was pulled from his pained thoughts then, “father look what I found!” 

“What is it, Bran?” His second son ran over towards him, grasping a white dire-wolf, same as Dany described with ruby eyes. 

“That one is for Snow, it's the runt of the liter” Theon blurted out laughing, as he tried handing Robb a grey dire-wolf. 

Ned watched Robb empty his stomach out at the side of the trail. 

****~****

“Father I need to talk to you alone” Robb whispered to him while he was handing his horse off to the stable boy. 

“Let’s chat in the Godswood, I need to clean Ice and clear my head.” 

“Everything she’s told us so far has come true already father.” 

His firstborn was walking around with his hands shaking. 

“Take a seat Robb, worrying about it won’t fix this issue.” 

His son sat next to him as he heard leaves crunching in the background. 

Looking up, he saw his lady wife, she looked as though she had been crying. He wondered then if she came to apologize for her behavior. But then he saw a scroll in her hand as his eyes fell on Robb. 

“Ned, I need to speak with you in private.” She opened her hand then offering him the scroll she held. 

“Whatever it is, we should not hide it from Robb, he is a man now.” 

She nodded her head in approval, “It’s about lord Arryn, he died and the king marches north with his entire court.” 

His wife looked away, “you know what this means don’t you?” 

He read the letter over, explaining what became of Jon Arryn but Ned already knew that was a lie. Since Dany told him Petyr Baelish was the one who started the war of the five kings. His hands clenched then. 

“It’s alright Cat, I don’t plan on riding south with the king, I will refuse his offer for being hand of the king.” 

His wife only smiled. Starks did not fare well in the south. 

But his son still remained pale in the face. 

****~****

It took another four moons before the king’s party arrived in Winterfell, and what Dany saw before her was no king. The man in front of her looked like a fat oaf. He almost fell off his horse when he tried to get off it. She looked down then biting away her laugh everything about the man was a joke. 

The oaf was greeting Ned Stark, when his eyes fell on her, as he licked his cracked crusty lips at her, was that lust she saw from his stare?

She wanted to throw up then at the disgusting cunt of a man who killed her brother/father, for a woman that didn’t even love or want him. She could feel the bile rising out her mouth, did I remind him of the she-wolf Lyanna Stark? _My mother?_

Ned cleared his throat then, as the king took his eyes off Dany, moving over towards the rest of the Stark family. 

Dany noticed the dirty stares Cersei Lannister threw her way. If she could stick her tongue out at the woman she would. Her eyes then fell on Jaime Lannister, the man was watching her, but she didn’t know why. 

He turned from her once her old protector came into view. Barristan the Bold, if she could rush right over an give the man a hug she would. Her eyes watered then, as tears started coming down. 

Theon gritted through his teeth then, “why are you whimpering Snow?” 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” 

****~****

“How many years has it been Ned? You've been locked away here in the north never coming south, one would think a queen hid here in snow.” 

_You know why when you condoned the murder of an innocent mother and her children._

Recalling how Robert called the murdered children dragon-spawns. 

“I need you, Ned, you are of no use to me here in the North.” 

_I will never be of use to you Robert._

They stopped in front of his sister’s tomb then, as Robert ran his hand across the stone face. 

“We would’ve been brothers in all but blood if your sister lived. She would be mine if that cunt Rhaegar never stole her away from me.” 

_She never loved you Robert, and I was too stupid to see it._

“We shall join our houses, my son, and your eldest daughter. I forgot her name." 

“You want to marry Joffrey to Dany?” Ned asked clearly confused then. 

_“_ No not her, but I will tell you that one is a vision, Ned. But I meant your other daughter the redhead.” 

Ned already knew his answer would be no. 

“I will have to discuss this with Cat first.” In truth he would never allow his daughter to marry that bastard. But he had to mention it to Cat, in case the queen caught her off guard. 

“You should send your eldest daughter south also; she looks so much like Lyanna.” 

_I will never send Dany south for you to have your way with her._

“I forgot what she looked like until I saw your bastard.” 

Ned winced at that. 

“The south is no place for a northern girl like Dany your grace, a bastard won't fear well at court.” 

“Come now Ned, she won’t be there alone.” 

Robert looked at Ned in the eyes, “I plan on naming you my hand.” 

_That will never happen!_

“I’m sorry your grace, but I must refuse, the south took too much from me.” 

Robert nodded in understanding, as they both walked out Winterfell’s crypt. 

****~****

Dany was sitting in the corner when Robb came over towards her, “Let's go Dany, I don’t like the way Robert is looking at you.” 

She looked over towards where the fat oaf sat fondling a woman’s breast, “thank you, I was too scared to leave alone.” She took Robb’s hand then as he led her out the room. Ned looked in the distance, he also was watching the king. He would surely kill the man, if he laid hands on Dany, _promise me Ned._

He got up from his chair then as his wife looked at him with troubled eyes, “where are you going, my lord?” 

“I need fresh air Cat it’s too crowded.” 

She nodded her head in understanding, her husband was never a man for social gatherings and something this huge she knew troubled the man. 

He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he needed fresh air and to get away from all the noise. 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, his ale was already done, while he sat alone in the stables. 

“I didn’t think I would find you out here brooding.” 

Ned’s eyes glimmered at the sight of his brother, “Benjen, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” 

He got up then to greet the man. 

“Well my brother wrote my lord commander begging him to release me from the Nightswatch, I had to ride hard to find out why.” 

Ned knew his reasons. He would not let his brother die north of the wall to the undead. 

Before Ned could say anything, another voice rang out. 

“Yes, lord Stark do tell us.” 

Ned cocked his head behind when he saw two shadows stepping into the dim light. 

He gritted his teeth then, “ser Jaime.” The man seemed taken aback by Ned. 

Jaime might have saved Kings Landing from the mad king and fought for the living when his sister didn’t care to send help north, but Ned still despised the man for crippling Bran, even if it didn’t happen in this life. He would make sure of it. 

Ned’s eyes fell on Barristan the bold, “ser Barristan.” It’s been a while." 

“It has my lord.” Barristan replied as his eyes fell on Ned’s brother, “and you must be Benjen Stark?” 

“That I am” Benjen replied as he eyed Ned, who looked just as confused as he did. 

Both kings-guard did a sweep around the stable before Jaime spoke. 

“We need to speak to the queen.” 

Ned frowned as his brother clenched his fists. 

“The queen is inside, ser Jaime, I am sure you know your sister in more ways than most men.” Ned sneered. 

Jaime faltered then before regaining self-control, “I didn’t mean her, I meant Dany Snow. I know she is your sister and Rhaegar Targaryen’s daughter.” 

“I think you have my daughter confused ser Jaime.” I think I have had enough of this small talk; I will see you inside Benjen.” 

“There’s a lot undead marching north of the wall, if we do not unite the seven kingdoms, everything will be lost,” Jaime said trying hard not to yell at the stubborn man. 

Ned stopped in his tracks, _how did he know this? Was he sent back also?_

“You may not want to believe anything I have to say, but I was sent back to this timeline a few moons ago.” Jaime shook his head, “I don’t understand, how any of this happened, or why Jon Snow is a young girl and not the boy I recalled the last time I was here in my last life.” 

Ned turned to face Jaime there was no use in lying or pretending not to know anything. “That’s because she’s the queen you remembered, at least that’s what she’s told me.”   
He couldn’t believe the words that were about to leave his mouth. “Come we all need to talk to her.” 

****~****

Dany was inside her room with Robb, who had the door locked, her protector refused to leave her side, worried the king might send men to come for her. 

A knock came to the door as Robb got off the floor, “who is it?” 

“It’s your father Robb, what are you doing alone locked in Dany’s room?” 

Robb gulped, quickly unlocking the latch, “It’s not what you think father. I was only here keeping her safe!” 

He stopped speaking as his eyes fell over the two kings-guards standing outside with his father and uncle. 

Dany stood from her bed, as a man dressed in all black came over hugging her tightly, “hello Dany.” 

He stepped back a few to get a good look at her. “You’ve grown since the last time I came for a visit.” 

_This must be uncle Benjen, the undead man who saved Jon beyond the wall._ She embraced him back, she would need to talk to him in private and thank him for saving Jon. 

She watched as ser Barristan closed the door with the latch. 

“They know you’re not my daughter Dany.” Ned told her as she let go of uncle Benjen, causing tears to flow from her eyes wondering if Barristan remembered her. 

She rushed over towards him, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you Barristan.” Selmy hugged her back. Jaime had confided in him of the events of his past life, but he did not expect to be engulfed in a tight embrace from his queen. 

Jaime looked at Barristan with confusion, “I don’t understand what game the gods are playing, Jon didn’t know Barristan in his past life only the dragon-queen did, honestly at first I thought the gods brought Jon back as a girl to save him from going to The Wall.” 

“That’s because I am the dragon-queen ser Jaime.” 

The man’s eyes, fluttered with recognition, “if you’re living Jon’s life then where’s Jon? Where's the king?” 

“It seems Jon, is living in Pentos with my brother Viserys.” 

Jaime leaned on the door then, “I should’ve known to put two and two together when I woke up to this life a few moons ago. When I was told Ned had a daughter and not a son. Then I found out it was two Targaryen males in exile.” 

“You were never the smartest Lannister.” Dany jested as Jaime laughed at her words. 

“That I am not, my queen.” 

Benjen spoke then, “ok I am confused at what’s going on.” 

When everything was explained to him, he also needed to take a seat, “so you’re telling me the dead are coming?” 

“I need to get back to the wall then, warn them.” 

“You’re not going Benjen, I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I won’t go beyond the wall this time.” 

“You’ve already been released from your vows Benjen.” 

“And how did manage that Ned? The Night's Watch takes no part in Westerosi politics” 

“Let’s just say I did Jeor a favor.” confusion overtook Benjen before he realized what Ned meant. 

“Dany told me Jorah fought for the side of the living, it was only fair.” 

Robb broke the silence in the room, “you should go father, I am sure everyone as realized your absence.” 

Ned frowned at the thought of returning to the Great Hall to listen to Robert's drunken rants. 

“You can’t stay locked in Dany’s room with her, it's not appropriate Robb, I expect you know better.” 

Ned gave both a warning look. 

Dany laughed at her uncle’s words. There was nothing between her and Robb, she gave her heart away to Jon a long time ago. 

“I’m not guarding the king tonight; I will stay with our queen until it’s safe for me to leave.” 

Jaime grimaced then since he was on duty to guard Robert tonight. 

Dany’s eyes lit up then, as fresh tears fell once more, “I would love if you did ser.” 

Everyone else left, it still took a bit of convincing, to get both her uncles out her room. 

“What would you like to talk about ser?” 

“Everything!” her old knight replied, as Dany sat in bed telling ser Barristan everything about their past life, and how devoted and protective he was of her. 

When she finally fell asleep under the covers, Barristan said a small prayer, he may have failed her family in his last life, but surely wouldn’t this time around. 

****~****

He laid in bed next to her, he would need to tell her now, “I spoke to the king.” 

She yawned, “what did the king have to say?” 

“He wants to marry Sansa to Joffrey” 

It seemed his wife was no longer tired, as she rose from the covers, “and you’re now telling me, Ned?” 

Her hand fell over her chest, “think of it Ned, our Sansa future queen of the seven kingdoms.” 

“She won’t be Catelyn, I will refuse, Starks don’t fare well south, you said it yourself.” 

“She’s also part Tully and has the looks to prove that, never forget that Ned. You will not refuse the king I forbid it. You already refused to be his hand, he might take it a slight if you refuse him a betrothal for his son and our daughter!” 

His wife left the bed putting her nightgown, cloak, and slippers. 

“Where are you going Cat?” 

“To Sansa’s room since the queen as taken my chambers. I will not return until you accept the betrothal!” 

Ned watched as his wife slammed the door shut behind her, he would need to try to make her understand without telling Dany’s secret. 

This is going to be a long night, he exhaled, thinking back on his wife’s words.


	2. Be A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's chapter.

Two alternate timelines were being watched, as two pairs of eyes watched a girl with dark-brown curls sitting in her room chatting away with Barristan the Bold. While the other a young man wrestled in his sleep as he tossed and turned. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked him.

“It’s the only way, he’ll never accept his dragon side. And she will never understand what it means to be both a dragon and a wolf, if we don’t do this.” 

****~****

Jon stirred in his sleep trying to calm the night terrors that were afflicting him. 

The dead already killed all those inside Winterfell and those who hid inside the crypts slaughtered, ser Jaime told him as they fought off the dead still coming in. Jon could no longer think then. _Where's Dany?_ He looked in the dark sky searching even waiting to hear her dragon's roar.

The queen’s unsullied commander wanted to go search inside for Missandei, but the door was locked from the inside, as all around heard, the dead Starks of old, still ravaging through there as Rhaegal landed. 

"We need to find the queen." Jon was walking over towards Greyworm who seemed to not have heard him, the man's eyes were locked on the door that led inside Winterfell's crypts.

Jorah was the first to respond to him, "I will go with you."

Jon looked over at Greyworm, he could see the man was both in shock and hurting. But the door was locked from the inside. Sansa was also there along with his people and the queens. But there was nothing that could be done to save anyone in there.

He touched Greyworm's arm, trying to get his attention, as the man pushed him off. “I know you're hurting Greyworm and want to get in there, but we need to find the queen,” Jon yelled, which seemed to wake Greyworm from his reverie. 

The unsullied commander followed the northern king, before taking one last look at the locked door. Missandei would want him to protect their queen. _"If anything happens protect, our queen!"_ Recalling the promise he made Missandei before they kissed. He would do his duty for her and his queen.

Jon got on Rhaegal's back first, followed by Greyworm and ser Jorah. leaving behind Jaime, Brienne and a few unsullied and north men still fighting the dead, while Sam who was broken sat in a corner crying. Jon knew he could not stay behind to comfort the man. He needed to find Dany.

His Dragon was struggling to fly from the gash in his wing where the undead Viserian tore through, as he made its way outside Winterfell, where they saw what seemed like a quarter of their men still fighting the dead. 

It didn't take long for Rhaegal to fly them over towards where Jon last saw Dany, as Rhaegal landed burning away whytes.

At that moment all Jon saw was red, as he gripped longclaw tighter fighting his way through the undead hordes. 

They had seen Drogon on the ground not moving as Rhaegal let out a saddening roar for his brother, he was now the only dragon remaining when there were once three. 

Greyworm and ser Jorah were next to him, flanking off the horde that was still coming at them. 

Rhaegal was sweeping over the undead with his flames. 

Jon knew the situation was dire. He needed to find Dany, get to her, tell her he loves her and she’ll be fine. He told himself.

The air around them became icy cold, as a white walker approached them.

With what little strength Jon had remaining he tried using to get the upper hand on the walker. His hands and every part of his body was aching from exhaustion, as he slipped on the cold snow bed. _No, it can’t_ _end_ _like this._

Before the walker could even finish him off, Rhaegal flew closer distracting the walker, giving Jon enough time, as he plunged longclaw into the ice demon, as hordes of undead fell around them. Greyworm was next to him then, helping him to feet.

"Let's find my queen, Jon Snow!"

Jon nodded as all three began searching.

“Dany!” He kept repeating her name.

Jon looked around for a spec of her silver-blond hair or the white coat with red lining she wore. 

“Jon, over here now!” He could hear the desperation in the man's voice, as he turned to see Jorah next to Drogon’s wing. 

_No_ , he wanted to scream out.

Dany had been stabbed, from what he saw when he approached. She was nestled under Dorgon's wings. It seemed her dragon stayed with her hiding her from the hordes of undead. 

“Dany!” he was next to her within a few seconds. His heart dropped at what he saw, kneeling next to her. 

She was bleeding and he knew she was dying then, when he saw all the blood coming from the snow beneath her. 

“Jon!” She whispered as she tried to reach for him. 

Taking his hand in hers bringing it to his, just so she could touch him one last time. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t careful.” She whispered as she tried to keep her eyes open, just to look at him. The only man she had truly loved. 

He tried to shush her then, “it’s not your fault.” He began pleading with her to understand. 

She tried catching her breath to say what she needed to say, “Nyke jāhor va moriot jorrāelagon ao Jon, isse bisa glaeson se se hembar” 

She was coughing out blood now, as Jon tried wiping it away with his right hand. “Please Dany don’t talk.” 

He turned to both men, “what did she?” He begged no one, in particular, he needed to know. 

Greyworm cleared his throat, while Jorah looked away willing his tears not to fall. 

“Our queen said, I will always love you, Jon, in this life and the next.” 

Greyworm looked towards the east as the screams were getting louder. The undead would be upon them soon. Honey-colored eyes looking back at him in the dim candlelit room. Came to him. He had failed his queen and Missandei of Naath. _His love._

Looking once more on his queen and her northern king, the man’s love for his queen was different from the one Greyworm held for queen Daenerys. 

But what he saw on Jon Snow was the purest of love a man can have for a woman, like the love he held for Missandei of Naath, as he listened to the broken man crying over his queen’s body that was dying before their eyes. 

“And I you Dany, in this life and into the next.” Bringing her closer towards his lips and chest.   
She was slipping away from him, as he peppered her with kisses. “Please, stay with me, I can’t do this without you.” 

Their rattling shrieks were just a few feet away. They were coming for them. 

Jorah had already thrown the Valyrian sword Heartsbane, he received from Sam on the ground then. 

Greyworm followed also, throwing his dragon tip spear to the ground also. 

Jon looked once more into the distance then into the darkened sky, Rhaegal was still struggling to fly, and kill whatever undead came close to them. 

But the screams and shrieks only became louder from the undead. He knew the Night King was also closing in as the air became colder. Neither man made a move to leave or try to flee. 

_What was the purpose of continuing?_ Jon wondered, Drogon was dead, and Rhaegal had a gash in his wing and was struggling to fly. There was no escaping this and he would not leave Dany there in the cold alone. 

He knew what he wanted to do, as he looked at both his queen’s loyal companions who have been with her throughout Essos. 

Rhaegal flew down, then sensing what his rider wanted him to do, as the two other men came closer towards him standing over Daenerys and Jon. No words needed to be spoken as they nodded their consent. 

Their final stand would not be against the undead. Their final stand would be dying next to their queen.

Placing one last kiss on her lips. Jon shouted his last command to Rhaegal. 

“Dracarys!” flames engulfed all four before the Night king could resurrect them into the army of the dead. 

****~****

“Arise Prince Taeryn of House Targaryen! You have been reborn of fire into a life that you will need to learn to understand. Be the dragon I know you can be.” 

The heat was all he could feel consuming his body, he was burning, he could tell., as a voice called out to him, like the wind. 

Jon’s eyes fluttered open, the light coming into the room was too bright as he adjusted his eyes, looking around, he could still feel the heat radiating in through is body, like he had just been burnt, but there were no bruises or fire anywhere to be seen, yet he was still burning. 

“Where am I?” He asked to no one in particular as a woman’s voice rang out to him. 

“You’re in Pentos.” 

Turning his head towards where he heard her voice coming from. Jon saw a woman dressed in red, hair as dark as midnight and eyes green as the emeralds. He watched her closely as she took three steps until she sat on the bed next to him. 

Her voice sounded like a song as she began speaking in a language Jon would only hear Dany speaking to her unsullied or her advisor Missandei. It was strange to him, how he understood every word she was saying to him. 

“Jon Snow, you have been reborn, Taeryn of House Targaryen.” 

“Why?” was all the words he could muster, his throat felt dry and hoarse. 

“You needed to learn what it means to be a dragon, my prince, in order for the final battle against the dead.” 

After he found out about his parentage he often wondered, what his life would’ve been like if he actually knew what it meant to be a Targaryen prince, instead of a bastard. _What about Dany?_ He needed to find her, _was she_ _here?_

Before he could get those words out. She let out a long drawn out-breath. 

“Your Dany is not here my prince.” Jon went to say something but was silenced. 

“You will be living the life Daenerys Targaryen lived with her brother, minus the cruelty and poverty.” 

“What about Daenerys?” He pleaded reaching for her hand, as he felt warmth radiating through her. 

The woman only smiled as she adjusted herself next to him. “Your other half is fine, she has been reborn to the life you lived, minus the hardship also. She won’t be going to the wall, nor does she suffer the shame you suffered from the men you grew up with.” 

_Of course, she wouldn’t, she’s a girl living the bastard life of a high lord’s daughter._

I need to get to her! 

She only smiled, “I’m sorry my prince, Dany Snow might not have the same judgment coming from the men of the north, but she still gets it from both Sansa and lady Stark.” 

Jon realized the woman before him could read his thoughts. He didn’t know if he should be frightened of her being able to read his thoughts. He knew she probably could easily kill him with the flick of her fingers. 

Instead, Jon cast those negative thoughts out. He was thrilled at a second chance at life, well third chance since he had been resurrected at Castle Black before by another red witch. 

He looked at the woman’s eyes, they weren’t red like Melisandre. Maybe she wasn’t misguided like her. 

He was being offered a chance to redo things with Dany, another chance. 

“Yes another chance, if you are willing to take it my prince. There are a few things you will need to take care of. First, you will need to hatch three dragon eggs.” 

“How will I get these eggs? the magister Dany and her brother.” Jon paused, realizing Viserys was now his brother, _was he mad also in this new life?_

Jon shook his head at that thought, he would need to get used to Viserys as his brother, before continuing. “I’m not a girl for Viserys to sell off like a broodmare to that rapist Khal Drogo.” 

A wicked thought came to him then, _even if I were born as_ _Daenerys,_ _I would’ve surely killed that Khal for what he did to Dany._

Jon knew then if he ever came across Khal Drogo the man would die by his hands, but not before torturing him first. 

The red witch seemed to have gotten a chuckle from his thoughts as began to laugh. 

“I am glad your dragon side is awakening in you. But now there are other things that require your attention.” 

“What’s more important than killing the man who hurt Dany?” 

“Don’t get too wrapped up in revenge my prince, your name day is in a few moons from now, and with it you will receive those dragon eggs. You will, of course, need to hatch them with fire and blood.” She did not miss the way his eyes fell on her when she declared fire and blood. 

“Are you mad? I’m not fire-resistant, Dany is!” 

The young man sat up straight in bed now. She could see the apprehension written on his features. She needed him to not hesitate, for any of this to work. 

“And you’re living her life, as Viserys younger brother, might I remind you since it seems you have already forgotten that important fact. Taeryn Targaryen will also be fire-resistant.” 

“Taeryn? Why not Daeron, Ameon, or even Daemon?.” 

“Do you want to be named after other Targaryen’s or have your own name?” 

Jon said nothing. His thoughts went back to hatching the eggs with fire and blood. 

He would need to test it out his resistance to fire before he even attempts to walk into a burning pyre. 

“I take it, I will have to kill someone in order to hatch the dragons?” Recalling the witch Dany burnt next to Drogo’s body. 

She only shook her head, “you will use that dagger that rests on your table.” She pointed it towards him. “Cut the palm of your hand and sprinkle your blood over the eggs coating it, then you will walk into the pyre. You will need to hatch them when no one is looking, your guardians will not allow you to walk through any flames.” 

Jon’s eyes slowly fell on the smoke-colored dagger next to him. He could tell straight away this was no ordinary dagger. _Valyrian steel._

Stopping himself before he got carried away by the dagger recalling what she said after. 

Jon looked at her with a quizzical look as he raised his left brow. “What guardians? Dany never had anyone except for ser Jorah and the Dothraki, when she hatched her three dragons.” 

“That is true, but also remember my prince, neither her nor her brother had anyone to protect them from Roberts assassins or to train them with a sword. You on the other hand, although you have been bestowed with the same fighting skills you had in your last life, a boy seventeen can in no shape take on assassins.” 

"Am I not the same age as I was in Winterfell?" Jon asked her.

He watched as the woman flung her head back laughing, “no my prince, Daenerys was born a few moons after you on Dragonstone, and as I have said before, you are living her life, but as Jon instead of Dany. But do not worry my prince, you will be eighteen within a few moons.” 

Jon frowned at that, not only was Dany getting to live his life with his Stark family but now she was also older than he was. He could just imagine her mocking and teasing him when he finally gets to Westeros. 

The only thing that seemed to make him smile, was knowing he was the father of Dragons in this lifetime. Which only caused him to think of Viserys. 

“And what of her brother? Is he mad, in this timeline?” 

He was not Dany, he would not suffer under Viserys Targaryen, if anything Viserys would be the one to bow down to him and Daenerys, since she was Rhaegar’s last living heir. He did not care for the male line of succession. Most in Westeros did, and would probably want to have Dany step to the side. 

_No_ , Jon told himself then, he would not allow anyone to harm her, or shun her like how he allowed Sansa, Arya, and the other northern lords to do. Instead, he decided then, he would join her claim. _Make her his wife, his queen._ And if no one liked it, he would bring them _Fire and Blood!_

“Now, you’re finally thinking like a dragon Taeryn.” 

“Call me Jon.” He corrected her, “I prefer Jon!” 

“Am I allowed to tell them, that I am not the prince they think I am?” 

“You were still born a prince, in your last life.” But she understood what he was trying to ask of her. 

“For now, no. But you will know when the time is right.” 

Jon sighed, were all red priests this difficult to just give a proper answer? First lady Melisandre, now this red priest. 

She got off his bed as her eyes turned red before him, the words she spoke next, he did not understand this time as the room seemed as though it had been engulfed in flames. 

“Wha- What are you doing?” 

“It is for myself to know, you need not worry.” 

Before he could utter another word, darkness fell over him. 

“Now sleep my prince, come tomorrow, your new life begins.” 

Jon woke the next morning, his body was no longer burning as a light breeze came through the open window. 

He rose and left the bed as he walked over towards the terrace, taking air into his lungs, as he looked down on his chest that was no longer filled with scars, as his eyes took in the light specs of silver blond air. Running his index finger over it. 

The red woman told him, he would be receiving the dragon eggs for his nameday, but there was no way in this world he planned to wait till then, no. He would need to find out where they were hidden and hatch them at once, but not before writing a letter to Dany, to let her know he was fine and would be hatching the dragons as soon as possible, so he can get to Westeros. There was no way he would be waiting long to get to his Dany. 

He missed her and needed her next to him. They would need to conquer Westeros together, and get them ready for the long Night. 

Moving back towards his room, he would get ready for this day, and meet these so-called guardians, the red witch claimed were kings-guards there to protect them.

_Hold on Dany, I am coming to get you!_

He walked over towards the gold-framed mirror that hung on the wall, everything about his room looked like something made for a prince or a rich lord of the south, not even Winterfell's lord's chambers looked like this.

His feather bed alone looked like it could fit four.

He breathed in before finally looking at the young man who stared back at him.

Taking a chuckle at the small facial hair, on his face. He recalled the first time he ever took notice in his last life when he finally start _ed growing facial hair. It was dark-brown then. Now it was silver, his hair was also silver, with no specs of blond._ Strange he thought as he looked at his eyes, they were violet but also there was a spec of grey also. _Maybe part of Jon Snow remained in him._ Jon thought.

His body was still the same, lean but he took notice, that he was a few inches taller than what he was as Jon Snow at this age.

A knock came at his door, from a man's voice he had never heard before, "It's time your training and then lessons prince Taeryn."

He would need to get used to that name, _maybe_.

Another knock came at the door, as Jon sighed, he could feel something stirring in him wanting to be unleashed.

Looking once more at himself, _It's now or never to accept what it meant to be a dragon._


	3. Lines Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Pov Chapter, let me know what you guys thought.

Since the moment of Robert’s arrival, everything so far in Winterfell felt as though it had gone to horseshit. 

His wife was still not really talking to him due to his refusal in agreeing to let Sansa marry Joffrey. 

How could he tell her they would be marrying their daughter off to a Lannister bastard, and that Joffrey wasn’t even the real crown prince of the seven kingdoms. In fact, there was no crown prince of the seven kingdoms, only a crown princess, a would-be queen in her own right, who his wife treated poorly for being a bastard. 

And to make matters worse, Robert had been watching that said girl, with lust-filled eyes. Always licking his lips whenever he saw her. 

It became so bad Ned had to make the girl start taking her meals in her room. 

Anyone with eyes that saw Robert and the way he watched Dany knew what was in the man’s head. 

Lusting for a woman who was no longer amongst the living. And now that reminder of his sister was nowhere before Robert. 

Everything was going fine until that morning, all Ned’s work of keeping Dany far away from Robert came to a halt when he sat next to Robert to break his fast, recalling their conversation. 

Robert wanted to know where the girl was, and why was it he had not seen her dine with the family in a week. He told Robert his wife didn’t want the royal family dining with his bastard. But Robert shrugged it off. Demanding Dany is presented that morning and breaks her fast with everyone else. 

Now as he sat there, Ned could feel a headache coming on. Robert had yet to take his eyes off Dany as she ate, his wife had taken notice and was not too pleased. 

The queen had also taken notice, but it seemed the woman didn’t really care. She was probably already used to her husband’s wandering eyes and all the women he had already bedded and fathered bastards with. 

If only Ceresi had more sense to realize the kind of man Robert was, especially when the living reminder of Lyanna sat towards the back of the room next to his brother and Robb. 

His son’s interactions with Dany had not gone unnoticed with him, since Robb found out Dany was in fact his cousin and not half-sister. It seemed his son had grown somewhat affectionate towards her, and this already can’t be good for anyone if Robb actually acted on that said affection for Dany. 

Many would begin talking, even his wife had already taken notice. She had ser Rodrick spend more time in the training yard with the boy. She even demanded maester Luwin keep Robb longer in his studies also. But things got worse when Robb came to him asking that septa Mordane be removed from Winterfell. The woman all of the sudden started talking to his son about lusting after bastards and one’s sisters telling him incest was wrong and he would be damned to seven hells if he acted on those impulses. 

“Ned, I need to speak to you.” 

Ned turned towards Robert then, “speak to me about what your grace?” Ned took notice then where Robert’s gaze fell, he could feel his heart rate pick up. 

Saying a prayer to the old gods at that moment to protect Dany. He was already not liking the feeling that was taking ahold of him at that moment. 

“Not here Ned, too many eyes and ears,” Robert replied while still keeping his eyes locked on Dany who seemed to be laughing at something Robb was showing her. 

Ned sighed to himself once more, if Robert wanted no eyes or ears hearing what he needed to say, the man would at least keep his eyes off Dany. 

“We can speak in my solar at once your grace.” 

Robert only waved him off, “not now, she’s here, I don’t want to leave until she leaves. Damn Ned, she looks so much like Lyanna just more beautiful and regal, like a queen Ned.” 

_Whatever happened to not wanting anyone to hear what you had to say?_ Ned wanted to ask him but kept quiet on the subject. 

Dany was beautiful, Ned had eyes and didn’t need anyone to tell him that, his niece was a vision. 

But apart from her coloring that she got from Lyanna, everything else was from her father. 

He could laugh to himself in that moment, a man like Robert who loathed all Targaryen’s and wanted them all dead was now lusting after one. 

How would he feel to know the young woman he was not lusting for was Targaryen and that he and the Lannister’s were occupying her family’s castle? 

Ned then watched as Dany got up from where she sat, as Robb followed behind her while his brother Benjen looked on, as though he gave his blessing if something happened between the two. 

Before he could dwell on it, his wife shuffled next to him gaining his attention. 

“Where is your son going with your bastard Ned? He could see the hate in her eyes. 

It also seemed Robert was wondering the same as he called over Jaime to go follow the two. 

“They are probably just going to the practice yard Cat, nothing to worry about.” 

His wife only huffed, as she threw her napkin down, storming out towards where his son and Dany went along with Jaime Lannister. 

“We should talk now Ned,” Robert whispered as Ned nodded in understanding. 

***** 

They were both sitting inside his solar, ser Barristan was standing guard outside, but Ned was sure the man could probably hear what they would say there and probably report it back to Dany. 

“I’m here now your grace, what is it that you need to talk about?” 

“Pour us some wine Ned we will be celebrating after what I tell you.” 

Ned gulped then, “I only have ale, your grace.” 

“Then pour some ale Ned, it seems I’ve gotten too used to wine and what I propose to you, would probably be best to drink with a proper northern ale.” 

Ned got up then pausing as he stood before the carton of ale. 

“What’s taking you so long Ned?” 

“Coming your grace, just needed to make sure I had proper glasses in here.” _Fuck me!_

Ned trembled as he poured them both a drink, as he turned and walked back towards Robert. 

“Here you go, your grace.” 

Robert took the drink from him as Ned placed his drink next to the carton of ale on the table, whatever it was Robert wanted to talk about or propose, he knew he would need more than one drink. 

He watched as Robert took a rolled-up parchment out his pocket handing it over to him. 

“Read it, Ned.” 

He didn’t have to unroll it to know Robert handed him a royal decree. 

“What’s this Robert?” 

“I said to read it Ned, your king commands you to read it.” 

Finally unrolling the parchment, Ned’s eyes grew wide the more he read it. 

_**I, Robert Baratheon first of my name**_ **_King of the_ _Andals_ _, the_ _Rhoynar_ _and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._ **

**_By Royal Decree_ **

**_Name Dany Stark the legitimate daughter of Ned Stark._ **

At that moment Ned felt as though he could no longer breathe, as he gripped his cup of ale, swallowing down its entire content as he filled another two cups before Robert stopped him. 

“Ned what are you doing? Slow down before you spill your entire gut over the royal decree.” 

At that moment Ned wanted nothing more than to do so, but Robert would just write another. 

“Robert” Ned began before shaking the effects off from drinking too fast and too much. 

“Robert” he began once more, “I don’t understand, why are you doing this?” 

“Why not Ned?” 

Ned looked once more on the royal decree, “my wife won’t like this Robert.” 

Robert only broke out laughing as he emptied his cup, “your wife won’t be happy? Don’t you mean mine won’t?” 

Ned looked up then, “please tell me you are not planning to do, what I think you’re planning to do Robert?” 

“And what if I was? Am I not allowed to be happy Ned? I’m getting a second chance with Lyanna through with your daughter.” 

“Robert you’re married, you can’t take my daughter for your bed warmer, I won’t allow it.” 

Ned noticed the way Robert’s facial expression changed, as he rose from his seat, “seven hells Ned, I don’t plan to take your daughter as my whore, I would never do that, not to you.” 

“Then what is it you plan to do with her Robert?” 

“I plan on making her my queen, I will be setting Cersei aside for your daughter’s hand in marriage. Can’t you see it, Ned? We can finally be a family now.” 

Ned didn’t know what to say, he wondered if Robert realized he was going up against Tywin Lannister. 

“You can’t set Cersei aside Robert, Tywin won’t allow his grandchildren being passed over.” 

“Fuck Tywin and fuck those children Ned, they look nothing like any of the fourteen bastards I’ve fathered.” 

Ned could not believe his ears the moment Robert announced having fathered fourteen bastards, how does one father so many bastards? 

The only thing Ned knew at that moment was, there was no way in seven hells, he was allowing Dany to marry Robert. Dany would never forgive him and he was sure his so-called nephew Jon would probably burn the seven kingdoms to the ground including the north, for him allowing Robert to marry and bed Dany. 

A knock came at the door at that moment, which he was thankful for. 

“My lord, you need to come to the great hall at once.” 

He shook his head, knowing whatever was going on in the great hall had something to do with his wife. 

Ned placed the royal decree on his table covering it under other scrolls he had received that morning. 

“We will talk later on this your grace; it seems whatever is happening in the great hall requires my assistance.” 

“We will go together then Ned.” 

“Of course, your grace.” 

***** 

Both men walked inside the great hall, where Ned saw his wife standing next to their son and Dany. 

He looked to the side and could see how cross Cersei looked at her brother. What is seven hells is going on that includes Dany, Robb, and Jaime? 

“Ned” his wife bellowed the moment she saw him. 

“I warned you, I told you to marry the girl off to lord Hornwood’s bastard or any other lord’s bastard, but you never listened to me, you never listen. Now your bastard as seduced both our son and ser Jaime. I warned you bastards were lustful and out to take from all trueborn children.” 

Ned watched as the entire great hall erupted, it seemed his wife had gathered all the northern lords and southern lords who were present at Winterfell into the great hall. Ned could feel anger sweeping throughout his body at what his wife had done, looking around he could see many there whispering amongst themselves while pointing at Dany, who didn’t seem affected at any of this, while his son just looked at his mother in utter shock. 

Before he could even speak Robert spoke for him, “what is the meaning of this lady Stark?” 

His wife turned to face Robert, as she bowed her head acknowledging him, “your grace, I went to go find my son, I searched the training yard and practice yard, and yet he was not there.” She then pointed at maester Luwin who was standing off in the corner taking in everything. 

“I then went to our maester to see if my son was there, but he was not, I went to his room and he was also not there.” 

Ned watched as his wife held her breath like this was some sort of mummer’s farce, as she looked at Dany. 

“When I walked over towards where bastard’s room is located, I heard laughter coming from down the hall before the door opened where I saw ser Jaime leaving. When I went to knock, I heard whispers, it took more than a minute for the bastard to open the door where I saw my son, sitting on the bastard’s bed!” 

“We were just talking lady Stark” Dany hissed at his wife, Ned could see the girl was trying to hold everything she wanted to say to his wife within her. 

The queen walked over then, “clearly you are mistaken lady Stark, my brother would never bed a bastard or anyone else, his vows alone.” 

Before Cersei could continue Robert shut her up, “it has never stopped a kings-guard before from bedding anyone.” 

Ned’s wife agreed with Robert then, “no it as not my king.” 

Robb began shouting then, “I did not sleep with her mother!” Ned could hear the anger and hurt in his son’s voice, as his wife stepped back a few paces. 

“You see Ned, the girl even turns our son away from us, now he argues with us,” Catelyn replied. 

Robert spoke then quieting the room, “If you did not bed the girl, then what were you doing sitting on her bed? Do you have feelings for the girl?”   


“I did not bed her.” Was all Robb said once more. 

The queen spoke out then, “Yet you haven’t answered my husband’s question, do you have feelings for your bastard sister?” 

_Please son, say you don’t have feelings for Dany_ when Robb said nothing, Ned noticed the confused look Dany gave Robb, his son not saying anything seemed to have come as a shock to her. 

“See Ned I told you, she as seduced our boy to the pits of seven hells just to take Winterfell from him.” 

Ned could not take any more of this. “Silence woman, if our son said he did not bed Dany then he as not, I believe him.” 

“I don’t” was all the queen said before adding, “we should let your maester check to see if the girl’s maidenhead is still intact unless your son and the bastard girl lies.” 

“I will not allow it,” Ned replied, he would not embarrass Dany in such a manner. 

“It is not for you to decide Lord Stark.” Cersei sneered, “only the king can say if she won’t be checked by your maester.” 

Ned could already see the wheels turning in Robert’s head and knew it was a lost cause. 

“Your maester will check to make sure the girl’s maidenhead is intact, grand maester Pycelle will also be allowed to check to make sure your maester doesn’t lie to us,” Robert replied. 

Ned was not shocked when his wife offered to be in the room also, even Cersei agreed to be there also. 

Ned watched as Dany walked to the center of the room her eyes glued on his wife, “I could care less how many of you wish to join and inspect my intact maidenhead. Just watching the humiliation that will fall upon your face once both maesters come to realize my maidenhead is still intact. Is a reward in its self for me!” 

Robert bellowed in laughter then, “see Ned I told you, the girl is just as wild as the she-wolf.” 

_In more ways than one,_ Ned told himself, as he watched Dany walk out with her head held high following behind maester Luwin, while Pycelle crept along, as Cersei pushed past him. His wife stopped to look at him. But he could not bear to look at the woman, as he turned from her. Shunning her for all the lords and ladies to see and take notice. 

The moment his wife was out of distance both his son and Benjen came over towards him, while he noticed Barristan arguing with Jaime. While Robert was being Robert, already in his cups. While looking at one of the servants. 

His brother was shouting in his ear “Ned how much longer will you allow your wife to walk over you? You need to set her aside, look at how the northern lords and ladies are watching us, as she not embarrassed this family enough already?” 

“Don’t you think I now realize that Benjen?” 

Ned looked at his son waiting for him to say something but he said nothing. 

He then looked over at all the other lords who just watched them. He would have to clear everything up soon before the northern lords ended up setting him aside for another lord to rule the north. 

***** 

It did not take long for Dany to walk back into the great hall, he could see the upset look on the queen’s face, while grand maester Pycelle seemed to have a huge grin on his. Maester Luwin gave nothing away. 

His wife was nowhere to be seen; He already knew the reason why. 

The king raised his hand then silencing the room, “where is lady Stark?” 

“She won’t be joining us your grace” grand maester Pycelle announced, well stammered through. 

Ned could see the snickering and whispering all around the room. 

“And what have you found out about the girl?” Robert asked. 

To Ned’s shock, it was the queen who spoke, “the girl’s maidenhead is still intact.” 

“Good” was all Robert announced as he stood from his seat at the great table and began speaking. 

Ned could hear himself saying, _no Robert please not here,_ but the words were not coming out of his mouth as he walked up towards where Robert stood. 

Ned began pleading to Robert as everyone took notice. “Please Robert don’t do this, I beg of you.” 

“What is it you are begging of the king? Lord Stark?” Cersei asked as her green eyes fell on Robert. 

Robert began laughing as he took another sip from his cup, “I plan on setting you aside and legitimizing Lord Stark’s bastard daughter as Dany Stark and name her my queen!” 

He could see the shocked expression on Cersei, while her brother looked away, ser Barristan looked confused. Dany looked as though she wanted to kill the man for what he just said. 

But it was his wife’s voice that caught his ears, as she screamed the words “NO!” 

She rushed towards him then screaming, “you see what you have caused Ned? Not only as your bastard seduced our son, ser Jaime, but now also the king of the seven kingdoms. You must be happy my lord husband, cause what you have done is brought war to the seven kingdoms once more!” 

His wife was right, but it was not him who had done it, but Robert once more. Now instead of Stags at war with the Dragons, now it would Stags against the Lions. 

Alliances would now be drawn; war was on the horizon if he did not get Dany out of Westeros. 

Ned could hear the roars and chattering that started erupting in the great hall, whatever his wife had tried to succeed in doing had only led to her downfall. 

Everything that has happened right here in the quiet north, would no doubt be spread across the seven kingdoms and all the way into Essos. 

Ned could envision it now, the songs the bards would sing throughout the seven kingdoms, about the fair maiden who managed to steal the king from his queen, if Robert succeeded in legitimizing Dany a Stark, there would be lords all over coming to the north to ask for her hand in marriage. The great northern beauty who not only made the king want to cast his queen aside but as caused a commotion for all to hear about. 

Before he could dwell any longer on his thoughts, he noticed Jaime walking over towards him, “you’re going to have to get her out of Westeros soon lord Stark, my father will not stop until every Stark is dead if Robert goes ahead with this ridiculous plan.” 

Ned still didn’t trust the man, even after Dany explained everything about Jaime coming north and trying to help save it. But the man had a point. He needed to get her safely out of Westeros. 

He walked over towards his brother and Robb, He called over the she-bear of Bear island also. “Benjen, you know where our family keeps our gold for moments like these get Dany out of Winterfell and out of the north and Westeros, do not go south towards White Harbor. He then turned to Maege Mormont; can we count on Jeor to secure a ship from East Watch to Essos?” 

Maege nodded her head in understanding, “I will send a raven to Jeor to have a ship ready at once my lord.” 

“I want to go also, father.” Ned wanted to tell his son no, but Robb was heir to Winterfell, and the first of his sons Tywin would come after. He would also need to send Bran and Rickon away to Greywater Watch where they would be safe. The girls would also be safe with his wife. 

“When everything blows over, I will come to Essos to find you all. You all need to leave soon. With all this distraction taking place no one will know you all have left.” 

Ned wanted to hug his son but knew he could not or those watching would suspect. 

He watched as his son left first, then Benjen took Dany away walking her out towards the family rooms. 

While his wife only sat next to Sansa who was crying in her arms, no doubt upset that she wouldn’t be a queen now, since Robert plans to disinherit Joffrey. 

He said a small prayer to the old gods, _watch over my family both in Westeros and Essos,_ as all the northern lords and ladies came over towards him in that moment, allowing Maege to sneak out in order to get that raven to her brother. 

***** 

He was sleeping at his desk when a loud bang awoke him, everything had still been chaotic when Ned decided he needed to make himself absent from all the chaos taking place. 

He stirred once more as the banging continued, “I’m coming” he yelled as he removed himself from behind his desk, walking over towards the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked as the voice called out stating the king wished to see him in the great hall. 

Great, it seems Robert as found out that Dany as left. He prayed then once more for their safety in their travels. 

The banging continued before Ned finally opened the door, noticing the Meryn Trant standing before him. 

Ned watched as the man kept his hand close to the hilt of his sword, “the king wishes to speak with you.” 

“Do you know what for?” Ned asked as the man simply scowled at him. 

“That’s for the king to decide.” 

*****

When they arrived inside the great hall, he saw his wife and the remaining Stark children standing in front of Robert. He could see his children had been crying by how their eyes were red. 

“What is the meaning on this Robert?” 

Meryn Trant stiffened next to him, “don’t you mean his grace?” 

Ser Barristan looked away in that moment as Jaime came closer towards him. 

“What is the meaning of this your grace?” 

Ned watched as Robert moved from his chair coming closer towards him, “where is she, Ned?” 

“Where is who, your grace?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Ned, first Rhaegar stole her away from me and now you’ve taken what reminded me of her away.” 

“They were never yours, to begin with, Robert.” Before Ned could say another word, he felt the blunt of Robert’s punch to his face. 

His children began screaming and crying as his wife tried guarding them against what was taking place. 

“You were more of a brother to me than any of my two brothers and yet you have stabbed me in the back, by having your heir run off with the girl.” He could see Robert was seething at that moment. 

He watched as Robert called over grand maester Pycelle, “write this down Pycelle.” 

_**“I Robert Baratheon first of my name,**_ **_King of the_ _Andals_ _, the_ _Rhoynar_ _and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._ **

**_By Royal Decree_ **

**_Strip lord Eddard Stark of being Warden of The North along with His Heir_ **

**_Robb Stark_ **

**_From this day, on Robb Stark is banished from the Seven Kingdoms and Eddard Stark be sent to the wall. Naming Brandon Stark Heir to Winterfell and Catelyn Tully his regent until the Boy Comes of Age"_ **

Ned did not miss the part where Robert called his wife Catelyn Tully instead of Stark. 

“Hand me the decree once you’re done so I can sign it” Robert ordered. 

When Ned looked back at his wife, he didn’t know what to think, she said nothing nor did she make a sound, he didn’t know if she was in shock. Or happy he was being sent away dissolving their marriage. 

While his children still remained crying, in her arms. 

He watched once more as Robert signed the paper before telling Pycelle to send a letter to the High Septon, letting him know Ned Stark would be going to the wall and his marriage was to be annulled. 

Robert turned back to him then, making what Ned saw before him a mad man filled with rage, “you took her away from me, now I am taking your wife, your title and sending you to the wall. Ser Trant.” 

“Yes, your grace?” The kings-guard replied.

“Gather, three men and leave now, for Castle Black with Ned Stark, I want him out of my presence.” 

Before Meryn Trant could say something, Barristan spoke instead, “I will take him to the wall, your grace, I’ve always wanted to see it.” 

Robert waved off the old night, “fine then.” 

“Can I at least say goodbye to my children your grace?” Ned asked. 

“No, you may not Ned, you should be glad I am not taking your head for what you have done.” 

_All I have done is bought you time Robert_ , Ned wanted to say but instead looked at his wife who was staring at him, “I am sure you are happy Cat, in a single day you have done what no other as done before in the north.” His wife turned pale, he could see his wife wanted to say something to him but kept numb instead as Barristan escorted him out of the great hall. 

“Say nothing lord Stark, I will not be taking you to The Wall,” Barristan told him. 

Ned reached over to whisper in his ear, “I will show you the path towards East Watch, we should be able to catch up with the rest there.” 

The knight only smiled at him. 


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi character chapter

**Varys**

Ravens flew throughout the Seven Kingdoms, as the spymaster found glee in himself at all the information coming in from the north from his little birds. As he walked around the Red Keep, no one ever paid attention to the small children who cleaned the floors and stocked the log of woods for their hearths, plus they were easier to hide in corners and gather information, which made them the perfect informants. 

He heard the word of the northern beauty, better yet the bastard of Winterfell and daughter to lord Eddard Stark who outmatched lady Lyanna Stark in beauty and grace, and knew the moment the oaf Robert Baratheon laid eyes on the fair maiden, it would be over for the idiot. It was said the girl must have been the daughter of Ashara Dayne, due to her dark grey eyes that had a hint of violet in them. 

_How weird,_ Varys thought, Robert loathed the Targaryen’s and yet would fall for the possible daughter of a woman who was loyal to House Targaryen? Then again Robert was always an idiot. 

The man never got over his obsession with Lyanna Stark, many of the women he fathered his bastards with always looked the same, northern with dark-brown hair and grey eyes. 

Plus, the man was never a good ruler, being king was never for Robert, men like him were better suited for the battlefield. Varys had to chuckle to himself, _well once were better._

Robert was not the same man he was over seventeen years ago when he took the iron throne with the help of both Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. Lord Eddard Stark was just another pawn in their game to overthrow the Targaryen’s and seat Robert as king by stating his grandmother Rhaelle was Targaryen. 

If only the two idiots knew how Hoster Tully played them feeding into their fears. The man even played lord Rickard Stark whose own ambitions led to the deaths of two of his beloved children. 

House Tully had been mad for years on how house Targaryen ended the betrothal between then prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and Celia Tully sister of Hoster Tully. 

Varys could not fault the former king on this. No one knew crown prince Duncan Targaryen would fall in love with a peasant girl named Jenny of Oldstones, during his travels throughout the Riverlands, where he ended up deciding not to marry Lyonel Baratheon’s daughter. But instead renounce his title of the crown prince of Dragonstone and heir to the iron throne, even after his father tried his best to get his son to turn away from the woman. But in the end prince, Duncan abdicated his title of Prince of Dragonstone passing it on to his younger brother Jaehaerys. 

Who knew back then what Duncan did would cause a repel effect where Jaehaerys married his sister-wife Shaera in secret and consummated their marriage. 

Poor King Aegon the fifth had no other choice but to end both his children’s betrothals, Prince Jaehaerys to Celia Tully and princess Shaera to Luthor Tyrell. 

While their younger brother Daeron ended his betrothal at eighteen to Olenna Redwynne, who later became Olenna Tyrell wife of Luthor Tyrell, but everyone at court knew Daeron’s reason, the young prince preferred the company of Ser Jeremy Norridge who died alongside Prince Daeron. 

The only one that didn’t get to escape her betrothal was the youngest child to king Aegon and Betha Blackwood, Rhaelle Targaryen, was sent off to Storms End where she married Lyonel Baratheon son and heir Ormund Baratheon ending Lord Lyonel Baratheon’s rebellion against the crown. 

Stopping in front of the iron throne, Varys could not help himself but to laugh, poor king Aegon tried to squish one rebellion from house Baratheon, only for his great-grandson to come and start another finally overthrowing house Targaryen and leaving the last remaining two at his friend Illyrio Mopatis manse in Pentos, where the man gathered information on Viserys since the man was always gullible and wanted praises. The other prince, they were never so lucky with, prince Taeryn mostly kept to himself, only coming out of hiding when it came time to train or eat. 

Sighing to himself then, wondering if his plan to get the younger Targaryen who looked so much like Rhaegar to open up. He was glad he as managed so far in keeping Jon Connington away from that one, everyone knew how much the man loved Rhaegar. 

_Those three dragon eggs I found and hid away before the sack on Kings Landing should do in getting the boy to open up to them._ Varys thought to himself while looking at the iron throne. 

Soon sister, your son Aegon will finally take what was stolen from house Blackfyre. Soon our flags and sigils will adorn the Red Keep. 

“I knew I’d find you here lord Varys.” 

Varys could cringe at the man’s voice he knew was standing behind him as he turned trying to offer a solemn look to hide his annoyance. 

“Lord Baelish.” Varys replied none too thrilled at the man, “how can I help you?” 

“Anything new from the north?” Baelish asked as he looked at Varys waiting for an answer. 

“Don’t you also have your ways of knowing Lord Baelish?” 

“I do but still, I want to confirm what I have learned with your sources lord Varys.” 

“Sure, you do.” Varys knew the man only wanted to know if news came that Lord Stark had died since the man never went to the wall, and the kings-guard Barristan Selmy along with the three Lannister guards were never found, _most likely dead._ Varys thought. He knew what Baelish wanted nothing more than to make a move on Catelyn Tully whose marriage to Lord Stark had been annulled since the man married her at a sept in the Riverlands. 

Varys was still surprised Baelish was still in the capital and not making his way north to comfort Catelyn until she allowed him in her bed. But then again, the man loved power, he was sure Baelish was just buying his time on the Roberts small council, then the man would probably weasel his way in allowing Robert to allow a marriage between him and Catelyn in case his first plan of comforting her failed. 

“The same news I shared with you, lord Renly and Stannis Baratheon at this morning’s council meeting as still not changed, the king and his family are still sailing away from White Harbor to Kings Landing, they should be here in another week or two, depending on the weather.” 

Varys smirked to himself as the man walked off without saying another word as his eyes once more fell over the iron throne. _Soon sister, soon your son will have it all._ He would just need to find a highborn worthy enough to come into the fold of things along with an army to match with the Golden Company Jon Connington as been trying to secure for Aegon. 

Varys had to laugh to himself then, how simple it was to fool the drunk of a man, Jon Connington was too eager to please, never asking any questions if the boy was even Rhaegar’s, to begin with. 

_A fool indeed._

His thoughts then went to the Tyrell’s, they were always the first name that came to mind when he thought of a marriage alliance for his nephew. They also were ambitious and wanted Margaery Tyrell to be queen. _Very ambitious_ _indeed_. 

They also supplied the majority of food and grains the Seven Kingdoms needed and had an army of seventy thousand. Most were of house Hightower and house Tarly, while house Redwynne had the ships to blockade Kings Landing. Robert nor the Lannister’s would have anywhere to run off to. 

Yes, indeed Robert’s antics have only hastened his plans, but once the Lions secure the throne from the Stags everything should make it easier to take it from house Lannister. Especially since the oaf Robert Baratheon as no trueborn children and only as a niece with greyscale covered on one side of her face.

Shireen Baratheon from what his birds have said was a kind girl, but kindness was not what the Seven Kingdoms needed. Plus, the man’s brothers would not be difficult to get rid of. 

Varys realized he would just need to figure a way to make it so lady Olenna wouldn’t throw her gold rose to the Lannister’s wasting the girl’s protentional. But then again, Varys already knew if he could get Tywin Lannister to see the potential in marrying Sansa Stark to his bastard grandson Joffrey. The rose of Highgarden would be free to marry his nephew Aegon. I need to get a message to one of my little birds and draw the queen of thorns into the fold. 

* * *

  


**Arianne**

Both brothers had been arguing for hours, Oberyn wanted to strike against the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s since they would probably soon be at war with each other. Who would’ve known the man would’ve fallen so hard for the Stark girl? They could easily play the game, the girl was sure to be somewhere hidden in the north since no one had spotted her, her brother or uncles at White Harbor. 

Doran was sure lord Stark was not dead but also hiding. 

“No Oberyn, we can’t strike yet.” He needed to make his brother see. “What I need is for you to either head north and find this Dany Snow girl, if she is as beautiful as they say, we can use her against that fat oaf. Or you can go to Pentos with Arianne and secure a marriage between her and Viserys.” 

His daughter sat in the corner listening to both her father and uncle arguing with each other. What she was thinking about had nothing to do with marriages or marriage alliances. Not since her father had sent her to meet with her so-called fake cousin who she later found out to be nothing but a Blackfyre, while her brother Quentyn was sent to Meereen where the idiot got burnt by one of Queen Daenerys dragons. 

Her mind was fogged, where was Daenerys? Why was it that there were two Targaryen brothers and not Viserys and his sister Daenerys? she also knew there was no way in hell she was going to marry Viserys, the man was crazy in his last life and probably still crazy, but this time, he didn’t have a little sister to sell off to a Dothraki Khal, no he had a brother. A younger one that no one seemed to know anything about since the damn boy kept to himself. Were the gods of the seven playing games with them? 

So many questions and not enough answers. What she was sure about, was cutting off four heads the moment she and her uncle left Sunspear. 

All four of those bitches were soon to be dead, and no one would be wise enough to look at her. Sure, Elliaria was her uncle’s paramour but the bitch and all three of her cousins needed to die! Arianne was away from Sunspear dealing with her fake cousin Aegon at the time Elliaria, Tyene, Obara, and Nym took hold of Dorne. If she was here, she was sure they would ’ve killed her also, like Trystanne and her father. 

Already frustrated with the two men Arianne decided then, “why don’t you send Tyene, Obara, and Nym north, while I and uncle Oberyn head to Pentos to treat with the Targaryen’s?” 

Her uncle pondered then before finally giving his answer “anything is better than freezing my balls in the north. It’s settled. We will meet with these Targaryen’s and see if we can get Viserys to marry Arianne.” 

Arianne could only cringe at that thought. 

“It’s settled then, we should hurry before the queen of thorns sends her golden rose to Pentos and align herself with Viserys.” Her father replied. 

“Better her than me.” Arianne grinned as both her uncle and father looked at her wondering what she meant by that. 

She waved both of them off, “I was only jesting.” 

Her father seemed to leave it alone but her uncle’s eyes only darkened. 

She realized she would need to change topics before her uncle started asking questions. “How do we plan to get the Stark girl to Dorne without alerting the great oaf Robert? Plus no one knows where she is, you’d have to separate the sand snakes in order for them to cover their tracks.” 

_So, my trusted guards can kill them easier._

“You of all people should know how good my girls are at persuading,” Oberyn replied as he took another sip from his goblet of wine as he smiled widely. 

“It doesn’t matter how good they are uncle, people will find out sooner or later, the north is huge but small compared to the south with the number of people that live there. They won’t take too kindly to southerners.” 

Arianne could see the wheels turning in her uncle’s head as he turned to his brother, “we should send my girls north right away before the Stark girl gets moved. We should send Obara to Bear Island, Nym to Winterfell, and Tyene to White Harbor to monitor it and gather any news, I heard lord Wyman Manderly loves to talk. If any lord would know anything, it should be him.” 

Her father nodded his head in acceptance before adding, “just make sure your girls leave no trace that we took the girl once we locate her.” 

Arianne got up from the cushioned pillows she sat on, ready to walk out of her father’s solar. 

“Where are you going?” Her uncle asked. 

“To go pack for our journey to Pentos uncle. I will need to pack in order to get Viserys to fall for me, my charms alone probably won’t work on the man.” She smirked before walking out, leaving to the two men to discuss other plans amongst themselves, while she would have her men ready to kill her three cousins and her uncle’s paramour. _He will get over her_ _eventually._ Arianne told herself, and by the time he finds out of their deaths, they would already be in Pentos by then. 

* * *

  
**Olenna**

He stopped to catch his breath; he’s been running non stop for the past few weeks after news came from the north on what they king had done to lord Stark after the man refused Robert his bastard daughter’s hand in marriage. He frowned at that thought once more, as he tried his best to catch his breath. She would want to read this once, he thought, but now he needed to breathe first. 

If the king wanted to set the lioness aside, he would of, offered his daughter hand in marriage instead. His flower was pure highborn, not some northern bastard, who probably didn’t know what it meant to be royal. He huffed out once more, his mother would know where to go with this and what to do. 

She was the best at the game, and something like this deserved her opinion. 

Once he finally arrived at her solar, he almost fell to the floor, as both his mother and wife scowled at him, both his daughter and Loras just looked on, while Willas covered his right hand in his face. While Garlan barked out laughing before getting up to come help him. 

“What are you huffing about now Mace?” she asked clearly, she was annoyed with him already, he could tell as he started waving the scroll around for everyone to see especially his mother. 

“This came for the capital mother.” He handed the letter off to Garlan, who in turn handed it off to his grandmother. 

Like always his mother gave nothing away as she read through the letter, finally, she turned to Garlan. 

“Burn it!” She wanted no part in whatever scheme was taking place in the capital. Kings Landing brought her family nothing but death. 

“Mother don’t!” She didn’t realize her son could move that fast when there wasn’t food placed in front of him. 

At least the oaf wasn’t fast enough for her grandson who threw the letter into the hearth as she watched it burn. 

House Tyrell would not see its end, not while she still drew breath this time around. 

Her granddaughter nor grandsons or any of her other family members who were at the Sept of Baelor at the time Cersei Lannister had it blown up, would be burned this time around. 

She also made sure to keep Loras away from Renly Baratheon, the Lannister’s and Baratheon ’s did more damage to house Tyrell than any other house in history. 

Her family's ambitions resulted in their end, _but not this time around,_ she told herself that morning she awoke alive wondering where she was at the time until she realized she was laying in her bed. 

That morning she did something, she had not done since she was a child. She went to the Sept and also to the Weirwood tree her family had in their garden. And prayed to every god, thanking them for a second chance at life. 

She swore then, she would not be selling her granddaughter off to either the sadistic fuck Joffrey, his brother Tommen, or whoever this pretender was that Varys was trying to push forth as a Targaryen prince. 

The man had already written four other letters, asking for an audience with her to discuss a betrothal between granddaughter and this so-called lost Targaryen boy who was the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. 

If this boy was truly Targaryen then why wasn’t he with the other Targaryen’s? why didn’t Daenerys ever mention him? 

The only thing that intrigued her was talk of the northern beauty who seemed to have driven Robert Baratheon mad with lust, for him to want to set Cersei Lannister aside. 

Things got so bad the man sent his so-called best friend lord Stark to the wall, and exiled his son and heir Robb Stark, for running off with the girl. 

Word even came that the poor boy was in love with his bastard sister, who was shocked at his revelation. 

The only thing that gave Olenna concern now, and what she really wanted to learn more about were of the Targaryen’s in the east. So far there were conflicting reports. She didn’t know of Viserys having a younger brother. 

The prince had a younger sister, who she served until, Jaime Lannister and the Tarly’s came and wiped the remainder of her family the day they sacked Highgarden, killing her with poison and Willas, her poor grandson was thrown off a balcony of Highgarden. 

She would get her revenge though, letting out a small laugh then. 

“Is everything alright grandmother?” Margaery looked at her with concern in her honey gold eyes. Which only softened Olenna’s heart. Her granddaughter was here with her now, and not ash being blown away in Kings Landing. 

“Everything is fine dear.” She smiled; _everything will be fine once the poison I’ve sent to Horn Hill finally wipes what remains of House Tarly off the map._

* * *

**Tywin**  


Someone was knocking at the door of the library; they have been trying to get his attention since ravens flew from the different lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms wanting to know what the Oaf Robert Baratheon was doing. 

“Go away.” He yelled, not wanting to deal with anyone, not at this time anyway, he wanted to enjoy what he was doing. 

He would not concern himself with whatever it was that was going on beyond the door, his mind was on other things, as the blood dripped from his hands and unto the carpet. 

“You thought you’d get away with what you did once more didn’t you?” He wanted to scream at the abomination, finally realizing he should’ve gotten rid of him years ago. All he as ever done was try to ruin their family’s name every chance he got. 

But it was the love of her that made him never go through with it. But she was dead, gone before her time, because of this filth that sat tied up next to the table. He could see the pleas he was trying to scream out. But his mouth was muffled. 

He would not suffer to listen to anything this abomination had to say to him. 

Walking over towards him once more as he sliced against his chest again. Making the filth of a man go limp as he began struggling to breathe. 

He should just finish him off right now, but no he wouldn’t, he would savior this. 

Ripping away the cloth from the mouth of the man, as he tried making a sound, “what is it? I can’t make out what it is you are saying?” 

The man let out a gasp as he coughed out blood out his mouth which only seemed to please his tormentor. “Father please.” the man pleaded with him. 

“I’m no father of yours, and you are no son of mine.” He stabbed against the man’s arm then. 

“You didn’t listen to me, when I pleaded to you, in my last life so why should I listen to you this time around?” He was laughing now, at the thought of his last life how and how he died by this wretch of a human as the cold wind swept across his face, he got up then walking over towards the terrace and stared outside the open terrace. 

He could easily throw him off it, once he was done with him. At least he knew his body would be taken off where sharks would have their feast on his dead body. That only seemed to bring a sadistic smile to his face just thinking about the body being ripped apart and feasted upon. 

Another knock came once more from the door, “go away I said.” 

He could hear his brother call out to him, saying the gathered lords were anxiously waiting for his arrival. 

Sighing to himself then, “let them know I will be ready in an hour.” At least he knew it would take that long of a time for him to change burn his garments and take a bath to wash the blood off him. 

‘It seems we must part ways now, I have a king to overthrow.” He took one last look at the mismatched eyes of the man before plunging his dagger in the man’s heart. 

“You were no son of mine.” Suddenly getting up, as he untied the body from the table, dragging it over towards the terrace, as blood spilled all throughout the room. 

Taking one last look at the bloody mess, as he threw the body over the terrace and into the open water that splashed against the rocks of Casterly Rock. 

_And now it begins._

* * *

**Catelyn**  


She had been in hiding since the day the king passed his sentence. Realizing it was all her fault after the shock wore off at what had happened before her very eyes. Since she could not believe what was coming out of the king’s mouth. Not only had he sentenced her husband, _no former husband._ She needed to remind herself of this. No longer was she Catelyn Stark lady of Winterfell and The North. 

Now her new title was Lady Regent of Winterfell and The North. Her duty now was to her son Bran, the remainder of her children and the men and women and every child of The North. She was sure those same lords and ladies wanted her out of The North. 

They still have not left to go back to their own castles and keeps. Even the Greyjoy boy had run off after the king and his entourage left The North to head back to the south. She did not care for the boy, and could not fault him for leaving. His freedom was in his grasp and the boy took it and ran. _Surely, he should be half away to Pyke by now?_

Letting a sigh out, Winterfell was supposed to be the place she grew old along with her lord husband, but that would never happen now. There was no husband, and her father Hoster Tully told her she could not return to Riverrun ever, she had a responsibility now and that was to manage and run the north till Bran came of age. _Family duty honor_. She repeated to herself in her head then 

_I can do this; I owe it to_ _Bran_. Throwing another vase against the wall, all of this would’ve belonged to Robb if the slut did not seduce her son getting him exiled from Westeros, now she would never see her firstborn again. She didn’t know if the boy was in hiding, but she begged the mother to protect her boy, let him have the sense to know to leave Westeros, _to live._

If only Ned listened to me when I told him to marry the bastard girl off to the Hornwood lord’s bastard. 

The king would’ve never seen the girl or want to set Ceresi Lannister aside. But he never listened not to her or anyone else when it came to the girl. She had her thoughts on who the girl’s mother was. 

Sure, the girl had the Stark coloring but she had a softness to it. Filling her drink cup of wine once more as she walked over the broken vase staring out her window at all the coming and going of people throughout Winterfell’s courtyard. 

It seems my former lord husband was so in love with his precious Ashara Dayne and their bastard daughter he brought down destruction on himself and his family. 

_I shouldn’t speak so ill of him,_ she chided herself. He was probably dead somewhere buried in The North since her husband never made it to the wall nor did the kings-guard Barristan Selmy make it back with the other three Lannister men that left with them that night. 

Or maybe he was still alive and being hidden by one of the northern lords at their keeps? The man was always friendly with the Umbers, maybe they took him in? _Please let him be there and alive._

The door flung open as Catelyn turned to see who it was, “Arya Stark do you not know how to knock?” 

Her daughter didn’t even smile at her before she opened her mouth, “the lords and ladies are in the Great Hall waiting for you.” 

Before she could tell her daughter to wait or ask if Bran was already there waiting the door was slammed shut. 

Taking in a deep breath as she counted to ten, Arya barely spoke to her now, blaming her for what happened to their family. Her son Bran didn’t understand, Rickon was still too young to realize and Sansa was barely eating. 

Gathering herself then as she made her way towards the Great Hall. _Family Duty Honor, I can do this._

The hall erupted the moment she entered, as lords and ladies began screaming at her _._ _They still blame_ me thought. 

Holding her head high as she walked over towards the chair next to her son, her daughter sat to his right while she stood to Bran’s left while Rickon sat next to Sansa, looking over everyone gathered. Arya was nowhere to be seen, _or maybe hiding somewhere in the crowd_ she thought. 

“My lord’s I am here to hear your grievances.” Before she could sit lord, Wyman Manderly was struggling out of his seat. 

“My lady I speak for everyone here when we ask where is lord Stark? My men have gone to the wall and he is not there, we have even been keeping watch at White Harbor, but still no lord Stark. So, now I ask, did you the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s conspire to take house Stark down? We saw the way you agreed with the Oaf of a man against Lord Stark’s daughter a child of The North, who looks more Stark than any of the children you have present here.” 

Another man rose then, she wasn’t sure who he was as he began to speak so low she could barely hear him, that’s when she noticed the flayed man. _Roose Bolton_ “it seems to me these southerners conspired to take house Stark away from the northern rule, to turn us from the old gods. Do tell us lady Tully, was this always a part of the plan? Seduce your way into our lord’s bed, you were quick to turn from Brandon Stark after he died in Kings Landing and willing bedded his brother not even a moon after Brandon’s death.” She watched then as many lords and ladies tapped their fists against the tables. 

She was saddened at that moment, she never loved her husband in the beginning but she did grow to love the man. Plus, the fact that Arya was not there sitting with them only caused her heart rate to pick up. 

The girl was the only child, she had that resembled a Stark and now that said child, as refused to sit with her family. 

_Family duty honor,_ I will not cower to these northern brutes, or have them run myself or my children out of The North or Winterfell. 

* * *

**Viserys**  


The little monster had been raging since word came from Westeros about the Usurper wanting to legitimize the Stark bastard’s daughter Dany Snow and marry her and take her for his queen. He didn’t get why his brother even cared for this bastard girl. He had even tried to calm his younger brother, but the kings-guards blocked him from trying to talk to his brother. Telling him to let the boy rest. 

Then the unthinkable happened, his brother started accusing their host Illyrio Mopatis of working against their family. Claiming the man was working with the spider Varys to seat a Blackfyre on the iron throne, after the boy spoke to princess Arianne, once the girl and her uncle Oberyn arrived in Pentos a sennight ago seeking an audience with them, with news of the happenings in Westeros and talks of marriage. He could not say the girl wasn’t to his liking. But he and his brother agreed, there would be no marriage alliance with House Martell. That only seemed to be a relief to the girl. While her uncle was upset for a time before Ashara managed to calm the man. 

And now his brother was acting crazy before everyone present, neither the kings-guards, Edric nor Arianne seemed troubled by Taeryn’s rants, while Oberyn just seemed intrigued. 

This was not what he wanted, for both Oberyn and Arianne to take back to Westeros saying Taeryn Targaryen who looked so much like their older brother Rhaegar was just as mad as their father Aerys. 

His brother was his heir, and his to protect. Recalling the words of his mother, _always protect your own._

He didn’t know what the girl told his brother but knew from ser Arthur that Oberyn dabbled in the arts of poison which he learned at the Citadel in Old Town. 

Now he was concerned wondering if the Martell’s had come and poisoned his little brother with Basilic blood, to turn him mad. Take out his heir from early. 

It was said Targaryen’s were either born to be great or mad, his brother was never mad until these two arrived with their men. 

And now Taeryn was threatening to kill Illyrio Mopatis if he didn’t hand over the Blackfyre boy, or say where he was? or admit he was the boy’s father, as he pointed his sword grazing over the man’s neck. 

He turned to both ser Oswell and ser Hightower wondering if they were just going to stand there and watch Taeryn kill the man. 

Walking past both kings-guards as ser Arthur tried to hold him back, while both Oberyn and Arianne just sat there with a smirk on their face. While Edric looked on, watching everything taking place. 

“ Taeryn this is madness.” Viserys began “the man as already handed you over the three dragon eggs if there was another secret Targaryen or Blackfyre why haven’t we heard of him?” 

His brother only looked at him with anger in his eyes, “I told you to call me Jon, and not Taeryn!” His brother barked. 

Before he could say another word to his brother, the little monster had used his sword to cut Illyrio’s right handoff as the man bawled on the floor through grunts. 

“I will kill you if you don’t give me what I want.” Taeryn barked out. 

“I will never give up my son’s where about to you Targaryen filth, house Blackfyre will take the iron-throne for once. You and your brother have no dragons, men, or army.” 

Viserys was stunned by the man's admission. His brother didn't. Taeryn only kept his sword on the man's neck. 

“We will soon have dragons,” his brother barked before chopping the man’s head off, as it rolled next to Viserys feet. 

Viserys let out a breath, he did not know he was holding, as his soft lilac eyes fell on his younger brother, barking orders. 

“Take the body, we will burn it with the three dragon eggs.” His brother ordered the three kings- guards as Oberyn stood and walked over towards his brother. 

“You are pretty ruthless for a young man.” His brother only shrugged Oberyn off and walked away towards where the kings-guard were taking Illyrio’s bloody body, as Viserys took one last look at the man’s head next to his feet. 

If Ashara and Allyria were still there and not traveling to Volantis, he was sure they would be able to calm his brother down. But they had left a few days after the Martell's arrived. He then watched as Edric picked up the man’s head and hand into his hands as he ran out towards where everyone had gone off to. 

Walking out towards where his brother stood, as the three kings –guards, threw the man’s body along with the guards who had not surrounded onto the pyre they would light. He needed to try and talk sense into his brother once more. 

“ Taeryn ” when he saw the look his brother gave him, he changed tactics. “Jon, I get why you want to burn the bodies but why are we burning the eggs when we can sell them for an army?” 

He knew what his brother planned to do since the boy had already told them once Illyrio gave them the eggs he would be hatching them with fire and blood. Even after his brother showed all of them, he was immune to fire by placing his hand over a brazier and coming out unburnt. Viserys was still hesitant on having his little brother do something so stupid when they can sell the eggs for an army. 

“They aren’t ours to sell Viserys, but for house Targaryen to hatch.” His brother replied. 

He wanted to protest what Taeryn said to him, as he watched ser Oswell come out from behind the doors with a pair of black breeches and black tunic, as Arthur handed his brother a knife where he cut the palm of his hand sprinkling his blood over the eggs, before resting them next to the dead bodies. 

_This entire plan was stupid,_ Viserys thought as he watched with his eyes wide open when Arthur handed Taeryn a torch as both Arianne and Oberyn came over next to him, watching everything take place. 

“Let’s see if your brother still remains unburnt.” Oberyn chuckled. 

His brother then took the torch and threw it onto the pyre as it caught fire, burning through the bodies and eggs. 

With horror in his lilac eyes, Viserys watched as his brother walked straight into the pyre, as he tried to move over towards where his brother walked into the flames at. Ony to be stopped by Arthur. 

“Patience my prince it will all work out. You’ve seen with your own two eyes that fire doesn’t affect your brother.” Arthur told him while holding him in place. 

“Let me go, I am your king and you have just allowed Taeryn to walk into flames like a mad man for the Martell’s to run back to Westeros and tell everyone of the mad Targaryen who killed himself walking into flames.” 

He could not listen to Arthur speak anymore or get out of his grip, as he watched in horror. 

Looking over towards both Arianne and Oberyn as they watched the flames. While Edric who had just watched his brother kill a man turned away. 

An hour had passed and the flames were still roaring, he was sure his brother had killed himself and he could not show weakness. 

As he rose to go back inside, he heard a loud cracking sound followed by another then another, as something that sounded like screeches were coming from the flames, Viserys watched as his brother’s naked body walked out from the pyre, as flames danced against his skin. 

Next to his brother Viserys noticed three dragons crawling against Taeryn’s back. _Seven hells he did it. His brother had brought back living dragons back into the world with fire and blood!_


	5. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors please point them out, thank you!

Standing on the balcony just above the practice yard Arianne watched the young prince practice his sword-fighting skills along with the sword of the morning. Every day the young man practiced day in and day out, even at nights too when it was too hot to practice in the afternoons. It was too much for any woman to bear, _especially her._ His body was so ripped and lean it would cause any young lady to go mad just watching the sweat drip from his shirtless body. She would eagerly lick the sweat off it if he allowed her to. Was it bad enough he made her cunt soak with want? 

The prince was either oblivious or just didn’t care who watched him while he tormented them with his body that was defiantly sculpted by a god. She was surprised neither Allyria nor the young lady from Volantis Talisa was up as yet to come and watch Taeryn practice in the training yard. Maybe they were still tired from the night before when all three of them got drunk while talking about Taeryn while Ashara only chided them for their antics. She was sure if Ashara was still around their age she would do the same, heck the woman told them those who knew his brother Rhaegar said the young prince looked just like him. 

Both her uncle Oberyn and father wanted her to make a marriage deal with Viserys, but after seeing Taeryn walked out the flames naked and bald, everyone knew then who held the true power of house Targaryen. The young prince and defiantly not his older brother 

_Viserys_ _be damned_ , the worse part, none of the three dragons had taken to him no matter how much he tried, they remained with the young man who brought them back into the world. She had even tried approaching them only for the dragons to shriek at her. At least they didn’t burn her like Quentyn in her last life. 

Sighing to herself as she let a deep breath out, so far Taeryn had refused all of her advances, making her wonder if he was the dragon queen Daenerys sent back to live her life has a man. She knew how hard it was for the Dragon queen to get many to take her seriously even with her dragons due to her being a woman. If the seven kingdoms were like Dorne she would have no issue, Arianne mused. 

“How are things going with the prince Ari?” her uncle came to stand next to her looking at the prince also. 

“Not well I’m afraid, he’s not falling for any of my advances.” Whispering the last part in case anyone was listening, “Nothing is working, I'm afraid." She wanted to say not even that time I snuck into his room and waited for him that night in that sheer shift I bought to seduce him on his nameday worked. But left it alone. She had never been turned away by any man. The prince turning her away cut deep. She sighed once more, “maybe he’s not into me, uncle.” _Or maybe he doesn’t know how he feels to fuck a female with a cock?_ since she still believed he was Daenerys. 

“Any man would be a fool not to want you Ari, but then again, maybe our prince prefers something else.” Her uncle winked at her as he jumped from the balcony getting the attention of both Taeryn and ser Arthur. 

Oberyn had his hand on the young prince shoulders then, only for Taeryn to shove it off, she almost fell to the floor in a bit of laughter as the young man walked away, causing Arthur to stop her uncle in his tracks. 

“What’s so funny Ari?” 

Turning around Arianne watched Allyria coming to stand next to her, “and where have you been Ally? You missed Taeryn practicing with his shirt off once more.” 

Her friend frowned as her steely grey eyes grew soft, “I blame you for this Ari, if you weren't so insistent on us getting drunk, I would've been up early to see him, shirtless and almost naked.” Her friend hissed. 

Arianne only waved her off, “he’ll surely be back later, he left after Oberyn placed a hand on his shoulder trying to flirt with him.” Arianne giggled. 

“I take it Talisa is still sleeping? Ally yawned next to her. 

Arianne cocked her head while winking “I don’t know, I’ve been here the entire time watching my prince and maybe future king and husband duel your uncle, dear friend.” 

Allyria nudged her with a gentle jab to her side, “you wish.” She had grown up here in Pentos with Taeryn and Viserys, basically considered him a close friend, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t partake in watching him half-naked and chiseled body practice sword fight? Shaking those thoughts from her head, she could feel her stomach-turning, “have you broke your fast?” 

“And miss my king practicing Allyria? I think not!” Arianne looked below once more to make sure he hadn't returned. “We should probably go an eat.” 

What she saw before her eyes only caused her blood and flesh to grow boiling hot and ready to explode, sitting right in-between both Taeryn and Viserys was none other than Talisa, “slut” Arianne whispered under her breath, even though she was not the type to shame a woman for pleasuring her loins with whomever she chooses to do so with. 

Allyria jabbed her once more then, “not so loud Ari. Control your jealousy, it’s not like she has done what you had done sneaking into Taeryn’s room naked, only for Oswell to drag you out.” Allyria laughed then recalling that night. 

“I’m glad my misery brought you joy and satisfaction Ally.” 

“Oh, it did Ari, trust me it did. Especially when you tried convincing my mother you were drunk from the nameday feast and thought you were in your room and not his.” 

“Are you ever going to let it go Ally?” 

“Never going to happen, even when we’re old and gray, I’m still going to remind you about the time you snuck into Taeryn’s room. Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!” Allyria told her while dragging Arianne along with her by the arm. Her friend needed to stop being jealous of every woman she saw next to Taeryn! 

* * *

Pentos was slowly appearing in the distance, the captain had told them, they would be there by the morning, that was last night and now the sun was already out, making its way over the horizon, and they still weren’t there. To make matters worse they had to go the long way due to a storm that was brewing. She had missed Jon’s nameday due to that. It bothered her since she wanted to at least give him that surprise. 

“You’re up early Dany.” 

Turning around Dany watched as uncle Benjen approached her holding Ghost close to his chest, “Your dire-wolf was scratching at your door wanting to get out.” 

Dany cooed at Ghost as she took him from her uncle’s grasp, “did you miss your mother Ghosty?” 

“Others take me, he’s a dire-wolf Dany, not a baby.” She rolled her eyes at her uncle paying him no mind as Ghost whined a silent bark at her uncle. 

“Don’t mind your uncle Ghost, he’s a just a big meanie,” Dany told Ghost who started licking his lips across her face causing her to laugh out loud. 

_She has her mother's laugh,_ Benjen felt his breath go out of him at that moment, as he tore his face to look at Pentos coming into view. She looks so much like Lya, and it was ripping him apart even though there were parts of Rhaegar there also. Ever since they left the cold of the North making their way to a land he had never been before it seemed Dany's eyes had changed before everyone’s eyes, no longer where they fully dark grey but now they were light grey like her mothers with a ring of violet in the center of her grey orbs. 

It seemed being out of the cold North had an effect on her eyes, He laughed then, maybe her hair would turn silver blond any moment. 

“What’s so funny uncle?” Dany asked him, as she stared into his grey eyes.

“Nothing Dany, I was just thinking about your hair changing to silver blond just like how your eyes are slowly changing.” 

She wanted to laugh, but instead decided to tease him, “you know, I can always get a dye and turn it that color.” Winking at her uncle then. 

“You’d be a full Targaryen queen I suppose.” He frowned then; he didn’t care what Dany said about her not being his sister’s child. She was to him and he would not let her only embrace her Targaryen roots and forget her Stark roots. He had made a promise under the Heartstree before they left to protect Dany, even from this Targaryen prince she claimed to be his nephew from another life. This Jon Snow, or should he say Taeryn Targaryen. He huffed to himself then. 

Dany took notice of the change at that moment as her uncle grew silent. “Don’t worry I’ll always be a Stark.” In truth just being on the ship for the past three moons allowed her to see why Jon loved all three of these men the same. She was glad Benjen was alive and not lost beyond the wall, as she went and rested her head on his shoulder. “Have I told you today how happy I am that you are here and not lost beyond the wall uncle?” 

He chucked, “not today at least niece.” 

“Well if this isn’t the perfect surprise.” 

They both turned at once, to see both Ned, Barristan and Robb who held Greywind close to him, it was best to keep the small dire-wolves in hand least they fall overboard, the captain a sun-kissed man from the Summer Isles warned them, no one from his crew would risk their lives to save a dire-wolf that went overboard his ship. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you brother.” Benjen mocked before smiling. 

Ned looked towards the landmass that was getting closer, “we all should probably go change and get ready to disembark, we can’t have those southerners at that manse thinking us to be Northern brutes.” He winked at Dany then recalling her telling him how badly Viserys spoke of Northerners. 

“Speak for yourself father, both I, Dany, and Barristan were born below the Neck.” Robb jested only to see both his uncle and father found nothing funny about it.

Robb gulped hen, "I'll just shut up and go change."

"Do that before I throw you overboard and let you swim to Pentos." His uncle Benjen added. Before turning to face his father, "these damn southerners always thinking they're better than us brother.

Ned only laughed as he mocked his son with his brother, "that they do brother."

* * *

Everyone left except for the two brothers as Ned walked over to stand next to Benjen holding his hand on the ship's rails, “Did you tell you the boy yet Ned?” 

His brother only shook his head, “every time I try to convince myself I should, a voice keeps telling me it’s not time yet.” 

“Seven hells Ned, we been at sea for three moons plus the fortnight we stayed at East Watch by the sea gathering supplies and food for the trip to Pentos. The boy as a right to know Ned!” 

Ned hissed as he sneered at his brother, “you think I don’t know this? Do you think I have not tried all those times Benjen? It’s not easy for me and it won’t be easy for him once he finds out.”   
Before Benjen could say anything else his brother stopped him, “I’m going to go get ready, you should do the same.” 

Ned left his brother then speechless, it wasn’t his concern, he told himself as he entered his cabin room noticing Robb was almost done changing into his clothes, they had opted to dress in none Stark colors to not upset the Targaryen’s even if Dany told them Jon wasn’t that way and would not think like that. He still wanted to at least be respectful, since he did have a hand in bringing destruction to their house along with Robert. All because I was a northern fool, Ned chided himself, he had lost so much. He gripped the door then blinking away memories of raven hair and violet eyes from his mind. 

  
Robb took notice of his father just standing there at the door startled, “Is everything alright father?” 

He walked over towards him then, “do you need me to get you some water?” 

Ned gripped Robb’s shoulder then, “everything is fine son.” Everything wasn’t fine, his secret was about to make its way out. “Sit with me for a minute Robb I need to ask you something.” 

They both sat in silence, Ned not knowing how to say what he needed to say, as he wiped his sweaty hands in his breeches. “Robb” he began only to stop himself, “would you hate me if I kept a secret from you and your siblings?” 

His son looked at him confused first before speaking, “I didn’t hate you when you told me Dany was my cousin and not sister father, so why would I hate you now?” 

Ned raised his hand placing it on his son’s shoulder, “some secrets are hard to explain son.” 

“You’re scaring me, father?” 

Before Ned could continue there was a knock on the door as Robb rose to go see who it was. 

Opening the door, he noticed it was one of the sailors from Tyrosh whose hair was always the color green, “the captain said to give you the warning we will be arriving soon.” Just as the man said that there was a jolt as the ship shook. “Well it seems have already arrived, get ready leave and disembark pretty soon friends.” The man nodded his head to both men before leaving to meet with the rest of his family. 

The ship's crew he knew would be gathering supplies in Pentos before leaving for Lys since the storm had already caused their delay in the items they were supposed to take there and then To Meereen. 

Ned sighed, it wasn’t like he didn’t try, there was no time now. “Get your things Robb I am sure the captain is probably in a hurry to get us off and get supplies to leave once more.” 

His son nodded taking both Greywind and his items out the cabin, leaving Ned alone with his thoughts. _I need to get dressed and off this ship._ He told himself. 

* * *

Dany stood in front of the gates of Magister Illyrio Mopatis manse has old memories came to her from being a girl of thirteen leaving the gates forever to be married and sold off and raped by Drogo and man twice her age who raped her over and over for a fucking army her brother never got. She could feel her skin crawl remembering everything as an unsullied guard came to the gate looking at them quizzically while studying their movements at the same time before he started speaking in bastard Valyrian to them. 

“Skoros gaomagon ao jaelagon?” 

“What do you want?” 

Ned listened has Dany started speaking to the man in a dialect, he did not know the young woman knew how to speak, since he never heard her speak it before, he could not help but feel a sense of pride as his niece corresponded with the tanned skinned man wearing dark leathers in the same language. 

īlon traveled nykeā bōsa ñuhoso hen se sōnia hen vesteros naejot ūndegon se targārien's” 

“We have traveled a long way from the North of Westeros to see the Targaryen’s.” 

“Skoros brōzi naejot ivestragon iksos kesīr naejot ūndegon zirȳ?” 

“What name to tell them is here to see them?” 

“Dany Snow.” 

“Bisy ivestragon zȳhon targārien’s, umbagon kesīr” 

“This one tells Targaryen’s, wait here.” 

“What did he say Dany?” Robb was next to her then, “I didn’t know you knew how to speak their language also? What other secrets do you keep cousin?” He winked at her at that moment. 

Dany sighed at that moment, she figured after being on a ship on its way to Pentos for three moons with her trying her best to keep her distance from Robb would allow him to not feel any more affection towards her. She was wrong in that assessment it seems. 

“I told him we came from the North of Westeros to come and see the Targaryen’s.” 

“Was that such a wise idea my queen?” Barristan asked while keeping his hand steady on his sword. 

She smiled at her knight, the man had taken it upon himself to refer to her as his queen and not princess, even though she had no kingdom to rule over. _For now,_ she thought. 

Dany also knew the man was concerned and felt ashamed about coming across the Narrow sea and come face to face with men he once served within the kings-guard especially since he took Robert’s pardon and stayed on has lord commander of the kings-guard while his brothers went to Essos to watch other the two remaining Targaryen male princes. 

“We won’t know what will happen until the guard comes back,” Dany replied. “But I am sure Jon won’t let any harm come to any of us.” That was one thing she was sure of. Before she could say anything else, she heard a loud screech as a yellow dragon with red streaks came flying towards them, only to land on top of the gate watching her intently. 

“Seven hells, is that a dragon?” Robb yelled out. 

Within a second of Robb’s frantic yell, Barristan, both her uncles and Robb all had their swords drawn, Greywind started howling next to Robb, while Ghost started whining in a low bark in her arms as she tried to shush him to be still. 

Dany’s eyes fell on the beautiful dragon before her, has she turned facing her family and ser Barristan. 

“Put your weapons away, the dragon won’t hurt us.” 

“You can’t be serious Dany.” She could hear the concern in uncle Ned’s voice, “We should all step away from the beast for our safety.” Ned’s eyes started darting around them looking for a place for them to move to in case the dragon tried to burn them. 

“He’s not a beast uncle Ned.” 

She didn’t know what took hold of her as she started walking towards the beautiful young dragon, while her uncle and ser Barristan both hissed telling her not to get close to the beast. 

“He won’t hurt me, now lower your swords. I beg you don’t frighten the poor thing.” 

“Poor?” Her uncle Benjen took hold of her hand pulling her back towards them, “I won’t lose you like I lost your mother Dany.” She could see the conflict the man held in his eyes as his jaws clenched. 

She placed her hand on his slowly releasing his grip for hers, “I am the blood of the dragon and the wolf, he won’t hurt me, uncle.” Even though a part of him wanted nothing more than to drag her from this place, he knew he could not stop her from her dragon side. 

“Why hello there.” Dany cooed as the dragon flew down next to her and began purring once she bent over to touch its head, it was bigger than an average dog, “aren’t you a big boy.” 

* * *

Jon was practicing with Arthur again as an unsullied guard ran over towards them both. While the two other kings-guards along with Oberyn and Viserys stood to watch. Jon didn't need to ask or know where Arianne, Talisa, Ashara, and Allyria where, he already knew they were sitting on the cushioned chairs watching while drinking flavored water from their goblets. 

“Prince Jon, some people are here to see you and your brother.”   
“See us?” Viserys mused, as his hand ran over his sword. 

All three of the kings-guards frowned, so far no one had known that he had killed the fat cheesemonger while taking over his Manse. He was also sure Robert wouldn’t be dumb enough to try and attack them by sending men in the middle of the day. Surely the man was smart enough to know to attack at nights. But then again he was nothing more than a fat whoremonger. 

“It could be a trap, Jon,” Arthur warned him as he glanced over towards the lord commander. Who only nodded in agreement. 

“Did they say who they were? how many of them did you see Flea?” Jon asked as he waited to hear the man continue. 

“A young woman, says her name is Dany Snow. She came with four other men and two small wolves my prince.” 

Jon didn’t need to hear anymore after that, as he threw his sword down running towards the front gates has the kings-guards called out to him to stop, yelling it could be a trap. 

“Dany was here, she came he told himself as he picked up the pace running towards the gates in front of the Manse. 

He stopped just before reaching the gate, has everyone else caught up to him. 

“Open the gates,” Jon demanded to no one specifically has guards scrambled to get the gate open. 

Before he could take another step, Arthur was handing him his tunic, “I don’t think our guests want to see you like this my prince.” 

Taking the black tunic from Arthur, Jon watched the guards running to go open the gates, he could barely make out the five figures as he began walking down the hill towards the gates, paying Arthur no mind as the man pleaded with him to stay there with them and let the strangers come to him. His prince only waved him away. 

The closer Jon walked towards the gate the more he could make out three of the men who were walking slowly towards him, while the other two were hidden behind. He knew he should be excited to see both his uncles and Robb, but he was growing wary then, where was Dany? was she hiding behind his two uncles and Robb? 

Suddenly he heard a tiny northern voice call out to him, “Jon!” 

“Dany? He could feel his eyes grow glossy as he began running the short distance. 

He stopped as all three of the men parted from those standing behind them, his uncle Ned offered him a weak smile, his uncle Benjen looked at him with weary eyes, while Robb looked at him like he did something or stole something from him. 

His eyes zoomed over towards the old white-bearded man who stepped away, allowing him to see the small figure next to him. Jon felt his chest tighten, his breathing slowed, she was a vision, was the first thing he realized as he tried his best to breathe. 

His Dany in his last life was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. This new Dany was something else, ethereal came to mind. He watched as Dreamfyre flew over next to her at that moment. He felt his legs moving never taking his eyes off her. 

_My northern beauty, my queen, my wife, mine!_

He watched as Dany placed Ghost on the ground for the pup to go run around as she began moving towards him also. Within a few seconds, her arms were around his neck and his around her picking her up. She still smelled like lavender, he realized as Dany wrapped her legs around him and began crying. “I love you.” Dany told him in a hushed whisper, as Jon’s eyes blurred with tears, “I love you also, you have no idea how torturing it was to know you were alive and out of my reach Dany.” 

She muffled a small laugh then, “I wanted to be here for your nameday. But a storm had us go a longer route.” 

“Shh, it’s alright, you’re here with me now Dany.” He squeezed her tighter at that moment. Has Dreamfyre began purring next to her. Jon wanted to tell the dragon to move away. But knew he was bonding with Dany at that moment.

After a minute of just holding on to each other like they were the only two people there, Dany let go of him as he slowly placed her back on the ground. “I brought your family with me.” Ghost was trying to get her attention then, “and Ghost.” She joked while picking the pup up. 

“Look Ghosty it’s your papa.” She smiled at Jon 

“Really Dany, Ghosty?” Jon frowned. 

Which only caused her to blush. 

She could see the longing in Jon’s violet eyes, that had a spec of grey which only confused her, but then again hers were light grey with a spec of violet in the center. Not caring at that moment who was watching them, she leaned into him with Ghost winning in her arms, as Jon wrapped his hands around her waist, locking their lips together. He didn’t care who was watching them, heck he would gladly lay with Dany right there if she wanted to. 

* * *

Ned looked from Jon to Dany, it was like he was looking at the second coming of Rhaegar and Lyanna once more. He was sure everyone there who knew both felt the same way he did from looking at the two.

He cleared his throat, “are you going to introduce us Dany?” 

Dany tensed next to Jon at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone near them and be locked in a room with Jon. “of course uncle Ned, this is Jon.” Whispering the last part, "your nephew." 

Jon tensed as his uncle came closer towards him ready to shake his hand, Jon only looked at him, then at the hand, he held out waiting for him to shake. Jon tensed against Dany then, as he clenched his jaw. She didn't know what was taking place, but she could sense Jon's shift in mood. Before she could say no don't., Jon let go of her waist walking next to Ned as he clenched his hand into a fist. Dany closed her eyes the moment she saw Jon punched Ned in the jaw as her uncle stumbled backward. “That’s for never telling me who my mother was, and letting me join the Nights-watch without at least warning me what to expect there. I was just a boy of fourteen surrounded by rapists and murders with only Ghost for a friend.” Jon paused a moment gathering his thoughts. “Did you send me there because you thought I would be a threat to your fucking best friend Robert? or was it because you hated me for who my parents were? Do tell me, uncle?” 

* * *

Arianne stood there shocked like everyone else as she looked from the northern beauty to Taeryn, realizing at that moment the young man had memory of his past life also. No wonder he never looked at her the way he was looking at the dark-brown hair girl. Taeryn it seemed was the northern bastard king of the North and the young woman standing before her was the dragon queen. The gods were surely twisted. She now wondered how many others were there who had their last living memory. So far, she knew she was the only one from her family that did. She would need to speak with them alone. Alliances would need to be made, and Dorne would need to be part of it. 

* * *

Ned clenched his jaw as he began rubbing it, “I suppose I deserved that Jon.” He could see the hurt in the young man’s eyes. There was also something there, the young man’s violet orbs had a spec of grey in the center, _Stark grey eyes._ The gods surely were cruel.

At first, he thought maybe the gods were playing with him for sending him back after Dany told them everything that came true, but now he believed he was sent back to correct his mistakes. “I’m sorry for my part in falling you son, all I can ask if for your forgiveness.” Ned reached his hand out once more for Jon to shake, as Jon looked at it, then at his uncle. Suddenly he felt like that little boy who sat under the Weirwood tree begging the old gods to just be a Stark. He pushed his uncle’s hand away once more, before engulfing the man in a tight hug as Ned hugged him back. Before he knew it, Dany, Robb, and even Benjen’s arms were around him also, as all five of them began tearing up then, for all their mistakes in their past life. 

* * *

Arthur didn’t know what he should say at that moment has he looked at the young woman, the babe he had walked away from al those years ago. Leaving with the other two kings-guards to go a rescue Rhaegar’s brothers. He smiled at himself, the young babe who was cradled in her uncle's arms al those years ago, was now a young woman standing before him. 

He looked from her then to Jon, but all he could feel within him was a shame. Shame for not sticking around to help raise his best friend’s child. Even Lyanna had become close to him after Rhaegar charged all three of them to protect and watch over his child with her. 

She looked so much like her mother, Arthur realized, but certain parts of her were all Rhaegar from her high cheekbones and hair texture, even her pouty lips, he realized. He then looked around at everyone else. He could see the shame on his lord commander’s face also, even Oswell looked ashamed. 

If Daenerys had been born male, they would’ve stayed with her, but she was a girl and girls couldn't ascend to the iron throne, why they left her in the care of Ned Stark to take care of. 

“Taeryn what are you doing?” Viserys asked wrinkling his nose at the new people. 

Jon pulled away then so did Dany as she cocked her eyes at her brother, he still looked the same except he was leaner now with a few muscles, no longer did he look like the lanky skinny beggar king he was in their last life. 

Dany walked over towards him then, as Viserys cocked his head to stare at her, “and who are you?” before Viserys could ask another question, Dany’s fist ran across his face, punching him to the ground. Viserys rose then, unsheathing his sword at that moment. Jon grabbed Dany's hand pushing her behind him, he would rip Viserys heart out and feed it to the dragons if he ever laid his hand on her. "Stand down Viserys." Jon barked.

Arthur watched as the Starks and Barristan unsheathed their swords. Not wanting to take any chances, Arthur unsheathed his sword also using it to knock Viserys sword out of his hand. There would be no bloodshed here, not amongst family. 

Has the prince hissed at that moment “What are you doing Arthur? I am your king!” Viserys barked out while looking at the other kings-guards for them to do something, but none of them moved. 

It was Jon who spoke, “you stand in the presence of queen Daenerys of house Targaryen, your niece brother.” 

Viserys looked around him then, the only person who looked confused at all that was taking place was Oberyn, who had remained quiet the entire time. “What in seven hells is going on here?” 

Ser Hightower stepped forward first placing his sword on the ground, followed by Oswell then Arthur after he made sure to take Viserys sword up from the ground. All three swore their allegiance to Dany, naming her their queen. It was what Rhaegar would've wanted, and if Taeryn who they all considered their king after he birthed three dragons from the stone king, then Daenerys would be their queen, especially since the dragon Jon named Dreamfyre stood so close next to her, _watching over her, the same way Silverwing watched over Jon._ Long may she reign. 

* * *

Robb watched everything happening around him, he could feel his heart slump the moment he watched Dany jump into the prince’s arms. He knew he should probably hate the young man, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate him. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. 

This was the first time since that day Dany told them about their past lives did, he notice her truly happy and not brooding around Winterfell castle. His cousin was now with her other half like she enjoyed telling him whenever they spoke of Jon. His eyes then roamed over to the dark raven-haired woman with violet eyes who kept her eyes locked on his father. 

Standing next to her was an olive-skinned young woman who looked around the same age as he was, or maybe a little older he wasn’t sure, as the woman kept her eyes locked on both Jon and Dany. The other had the same skin color, but her dark eyes were focused on Viserys. 

The third young woman also kept her eyes locked on his father, _grey eyes_ , Robb noticed, her hair was the same color as his father. _“would you hate me if I kept a secret from you and your siblings?”_

Suddenly memories came to him then, his mother’s accusations that Dany was Ashara’s daughter, but that couldn’t be, Dany was younger than he was. The girl staring at his father looked like a Stark, she looked like Arya. 

“Father who is that girl that is staring at you?” Robb demanded. 

His father looked down at that moment not making eye contact. “That’s your older sister Robb, her name is Allyria.” 

Robb didn't know what to think at that moment, looking back and forth from his father to the girl with Stark features. He was not sure how many hidden secrets he could deal with at that moment.


	6. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added book stuff with show things, no Hardhome stuff cause Jon never went there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems a lot of you hated this chapter. Some of you seemed to prefer it was Viserys that got the third dragon. I felt it hard within myself in naming him the third dragon rider due to realizing there was no way I could without there being a Dance of Dragons once the Targaryen's went west back to Westeros. I realized many would probably prefer and flock to Viserys, since he's the oldest. It would've led to Ned being somewhat of a Cregon Stark against those in the south. I almost went with the real Aegon but kept failing at who to match him with. The only one I could think of was Allyria Dayne. But kept hitting a block.  
> So I went with ressing Rhaegar, he seemed the perfect choice since I was introducing Crosus and Kinvara to everyone. But now with so many of you hating this, I might discontinue this story and concentrate on my other fics.

Arianne watched Daenerys screaming at Viserys when he tried to approach her and talk with her, not understanding what she meant when she claimed they knew each other in her last life. 

She knew this to be the truth, while most gathered inside the solar didn’t know what to believe, except for the Starks, it seems the dragon queen had told them everything before they sailed there. 

Arianne eased in the cushioned seat next to Allyria and Ashara, before her uncle Oberyn and Viserys who had finally given up trying to talking to Daenerys came to sit with them, she could see the defeat on the man’s face. She however would remain quiet; she had already told the prince what she knew from the night the dragons were hatched. She would wait to approach the dragon queen after along with Taeryn, or was it, Jon, now? It wasn’t like he didn’t tell them numerous times to call him Jon, she should’ve known he also was from another life and not the dragon-queen. She should’ve known the prince already had a love. She frowned then; all her flirtations were for nothing; it was always pointless trying to seduce a man whose heart already belonged to someone else. _Well, at least the wolf boy with the auburn hair isn't bad to look at. This stay might just get interesting._

Those who were gathered inside the solar, Jon felt needed to know what was going on were there, all except for Talisa and Edric who he felt was too young to hear anything, both didn’t need to know. 

Gerold, Arthur, and Oswell stood around the solar. Barristan however stood by the window, so far it seemed none of the other kings-guards didn’t know what to make of him being there. Jon could not blame them; the man did serve the usurper for years, bending the knee to Robert after he pardoned Barristan once he killed prince Rhaegar on the trident. The man who sired him. 

Both his uncles sat with Robb who held Greywind after the dire-wolf sneered at one of the servants before they entered inside. 

Arianne, Allyria, Ashara, Oberyn, and Viserys sat to the far left. He could see Viserys was mad about the entire situation at hand, Dany refused to acknowledge Viserys every time he tried to speak to her. If that wasn’t bad enough, Viserys blamed the kings-guards for never telling him he had a niece that lived in Westeros with the Starks. Or according to him the usurper’s dogs. His brother or was he still his uncle? 

Jon still didn’t know how to really address Viserys still, was livid about such information being kept from him. Dany however sat next to where he stood, all three dragons next to her along with Ghost. 

Dany looked at him then, interlacing her hand in his, squeezing it to encourage him to say what needed to be said. Maybe it was best for her to explain this, he was never good at speaking to others, he was always a doer, not a talker. 

Jon looked once more on all those that were there staring at him waiting for him to start. “I’m sure you all have questions on what’s going on?” 

Viserys stopped him before he could continue. “How long have you known our brother had a daughter living in that frozen wasteland Taeryn?” 

He could hear Dany hissing while cursing under her breath. It seemed whatever she experienced with Viserys before was now having an effect on her has the dragons started shrieking at Viserys causing him to cower closer next to Oberyn, who began mocking him about being scared of baby dragons. 

* * *

“I think it is best if I addressed all your concerns” came a voice before a man appeared along with the red priest Jon recalled from that day, both appearing out of nowhere causing the three kings-guards who were the only ones allowed to bring their weapons into the room to unsheathe them. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were any of you” The man warned before he continued speaking, “allow me to introduce myself and to introduce my beautiful sister. I am Crosus and this lovely being standing next to me is R’hllor but you can just call her Kinvara as she prefers from those who aren’t her worshipers.” 

“You mean a god? or should I say, goddess?” Oberyn asked as he moved closer towards the mythical being in question. 

“Be careful not to get too close prince Oberyn, you might get burned, my flames burn red,” R’hllor warned but it didn’t seem to deter Oberyn from approaching her. 

“I’m a lover of all things that are beautiful and you my lady are-” Oberyn stopped in mid-sentence feeling the sweat already accumulating on his forehead, as her eyes blazed with fire causing him to stop. 

“Enough of this,” Crosus spoke his voice melodic. “We are here to explain what is taking place, but before I turn the wheels of time, there are a few warnings I must offer. There are some of you here who have memories of your past lives, there are also others who do also both is Westeros and Essos.” Crosus then turned to Dany, “princess you have made many enemies in your short time in Essos, there are some that will remember, and some that won’t threat lightly and speak of nothing unless it is with those who are here or you can trust.” 

“Can you tell us who those people are?” Dany looked at both Crosus and Kinvara. 

Kinvara shook her head, “I’m afraid we cannot.” 

Crosus began speaking once more, “to learn from your mistakes, we must go back and to go back, I must take you all on a journey on your past lives and after a glimpse into your new lives.” 

Before anyone could ask anything the room around them shook as time seemed to move backward before everyone’s eyes. 

“To learn where you came from, one must go back to where it all started, where your stories began.” 

A knight handed a sealed scroll to a young man outside the gates of Riverrun where he quickly read the letter before throwing it into a burning hearth as he uttered the words “chaos is a ladder, to the young woman next to him who nodded her head in response, before saying words that sickened everyone present. “We should tell Brandon the crown prince as kidnapped his sister my love. He should pay for what he did to you Petyr!” 

Another vision appeared before everyone’s eyes then a young stag throwing a letter into the fire, “she has left me for that fucking dragon-spawn.” He yelled, “I swear to kill every fucking Targaryen I get my hands on.” He gripped his Warhammer then. “Ours is the fury!” 

“He lied and tricked us into this fucking war,” Ned yelled out then, trying his best to hit Robert only for his hand to go through the man. “The war could’ve been prevented,” Ned screamed. “All this bloodshed for no reason, thousands died because he could not get over the fact Lya didn’t love or want Robert, and I was too stupid to realize the man was obsessed with her.” 

Ned spat on the ground where Robert stood, “I’m glad she chose her dragon prince over you!” 

Everything changed once more, a dragon fought against a stag, his sword falling from his hand allowing the stag to crush his Warhammer into his chest, the only words to leave the dying prince lips, a whisper a name, _“_ _Lyanna_ _._ ” 

Jon held unto Dany as life slipped from Rhaegar’s dying body. “Did you have to show us my father dying on the Trident?” Jon asked has Dany wept in his arms. 

“It will only get worse for everyone in this room my prince,” Crosus replied before everything changed again. 

Jon couldn’t thing how worse it could even get. 

Arthur watched in horror has both ser Hightower and Oswelll fell before he did. Has the small crannogmen man Howland Reed, came from his blind spot stabbing him in the neck. His hand gripped tightly to his sword Dawn as Ned Stark finished him off with a quick kill. His sister screamed in horror watching it all unfold, gripping unto her daughter who was crying watching her father kill her uncle. 

“That never happened.” Ned plead, “I would never kill Arthur or any of the kings-guards. I didn’t do any of this.” Ned pointed around the room, “see they live, they are here.” 

Crosus only smirked, while pointing to the three kings-guards who fell to their death outside the Tower of Joy in Dorne. “In your last life, you listened to what Robert fed you about Rhaegar kidnapping and raping your sister.” He could see confusion written on many of the faces before proceeding. 

Before Ned could deny what, he saw once more, a room came into view at once that smelled of blood, his sister laid in a blood-soaked bed dying once more before his very eyes. “Please no, not again, I can’t do this a second time.” 

Her hair was soaked in sweat as she handed a young Ned Stark a baby boy. Both Ned and Benjen’s eyes flashed towards Jon at that moment, before tearing it back to their sister, her lips crusted and dry, _“promise me, Ned, if Robert finds out, he’ll kill him you know he will. Promise me, Ned.”_ Jon’s eyes teared up looking at the woman that gave her life for his, has all three Starks and two Targaryen’s waked over towards her just as her body gave out, a crown of winter roses falling on the floor. 

Jon could see the tears in both his uncle's eyes, Dany held her hand in his. Robb looked pale; Jon could tell it was probably too much for his cousin to witness, all that had to happen in the past to their family, since he was already dead in their past life and never got to the chance to learn any of their family secrets, even though Jon himself was now learning newer things. He knew the snake Petyr Baelish could never be trusted, why his cousin Sansa put so much of her trust in this man in the beginning after he sold her off to the Bolton’s he could never understand and now knowing that Petyr along with Lysa burnt the letter stating his mother was leaving with the crown prince, his father who sired him, only lit a fire inside of Jon. Both Robert and Petyr would pay for never stopping the war that killed thousands when they had the chance to do it. At this moment Jon didn’t know who was worse, the fat obsessed stag Robert Baratheon or the snake Petyr Baelish. In Jon’s mind, they both were equally bad. 

Visions came faster then, a crying sister throwing herself off the cliff of Starfall when told her brother was dead when her lover and father of her child handed her house Dayne’s ancestral blade. 

Two young boys playing sword fights with each other, an uncle standing under a Heartstree praying to his gods, “let them grow close like brothers.” 

A wife too consumed with anger to love a motherless child, “your bastard can’t stay here Ned. Send the boy to the wall where all bastards belong.” 

_No wonder the boy hates me and blames me for everything_. Ned realized as his eyes fell on Jon. 

A young girl pleading to her brother, “I don’t want to be his queen. I want to go home.” 

Dany flinched watching the Viserys from her last life hurting her both physically, verbally, and mentally has everyone in the room gasped in horror the way the man abused his own sister while selling her off to a savage twice her age for an army. Jon could feel his hands grasping to Dany’s trying his hardest not to slap his uncle-brother whatever the fuck they are in that moment. 

“I would let all forty thousand of his men fuck you and their horses too.” 

Viserys yelped as he rose from where he sat, “that’s not me, I would never do that. I would never sell my sister off to Dothraki savages.” Viserys yelled, “I swear to you Daenerys, I don’t know who that man was. Taeyrn tell her how well I treated you, I’ve never abused you. Tell her!” He pleaded. 

“Daenerys please, that’s not me, please Dany!” Viserys fell to his knees. 

Jon paid him no mind, if he were to look upon Viserys at that moment not even the kings-guards or his uncles could hold him back. 

No longer could Dany tolerate his pleas to get her attention in that moment. “You went mad after you sold our mother’s crown, Vis. Between us running from the usurpers hired assassins and everyone calling you the beggar king.” Dany’s tears fell then, “I loved you and you sold me at thirteen to a man twice my age for a fucking army you never got!” 

“I’m sorry, but that person is not me Daenerys, if I have to spend the rest of my life to show you, then I will. You are all that is left of Rhaegar.” Viserys made to walk towards her and hug his niece at that moment causing her to move back behind Jon then. 

Her brother’s shoulders slumped seeing the effect the other Viserys had on her. 

Visions came a lot faster before anything else could be said. 

A mad prince being killed by the savage he sold his sister off to after he threatened to kill the child that grew within her. “Rhaego” Dany uttered to herself. 

A daughter’s deception whispering to the lioness about her father’s plan in sending her back to the North, “I’m the good one.” 

A young she-wolf face being hidden away by a man of the Nights watch as her father was beheaded with his own Valyrian steel sword. Ned’s hand went to his throat then. Realizing how much of a northern fool he was for even warning the cunning lioness of his plans to tell Robert the children were not his. 

The sounds of dragons being brought back into the world as most-watched Dany’s naked form walk form a burning pyre, both Ned and Benjen hid their faces at a naked Dany, even if she wasn’t there Dany in that life, they still saw her as theirs, a part of the pack. 

Alliances being made and broken with the war of the five kings, an older brother’s lust for power using blood magic and sacrifices, has a young Edric Storm begged not to be leeched. Names were called and thrown into a brazier. 

A brother being killed by a shadow demon with the face of Stannis. 

The king in the North his men shouted, has the North banded together to avenge their dead warden, only to all die at the Red Wedding along with their king and his mother. 

The bastard young man of house Lannister dying by poison at his own wedding as the Viper laughed, until another vision showing how careless he became, died to the man who helped kill two members of his family. 

The Lion of Lannister being killed by his imp son, on the privy. 

Jon turned his face at that moment knowing what vision was about to be shown as he watched his men stab him, “for the watch.” Until the next vision showed him being resurrected. 

Ned could feel the tears pricking down his eyes as he watched his daughter send a raven off to Baelish, while not telling her brother she sent for more men to come and help in the battle of the bastards as his last child died to a shot in the chest. 

Now he saw what Dany meant, when she said his daughter was not the same little girl, he watched grow before his eyes, as his gaze found his youngest daughter slicing the neck of the man who helped kill his wife and son. He could hear Robb cheering for Arya and then Jon when he was named King in the North. 

The Sept of Baelor blowing up with wildfire while a mad lioness watched from the distance. 

The room grew quiet as they watched the last two Targaryen’s meet not knowing they were related as they slowly fell in love with each other, throughout their bickering and her demanding he bend the knee. 

Benjen got a chuckle from that, the boy was all Stark to a fault, especially the way he made his facial expression that was so much like Lya. 

Most in the room gasped as they watched the cream and gold-colored dragon slain by the great other, crashing into the frozen lake, as Jon sunk beneath the waters begging Dany to leave, only to be saved by his uncle Benjen who was somewhere between alive and undead. 

Jon’s tears ran deep as he watched Dany being surrounded by whytes, but found it strange that the other Jon stabbed himself in the chest. Also noticing his family next to him and not Greyworm and ser Jorah. They lost their battle against the dead, but in this battle, they won the fight against the great other. 

Jon now wondered why were they even sent back? Clearing his throat then, “how is it that this Jon died differently?” 

Kinvara was the one to speak, “the other Jon is a part of you, remember what I told you the day you woke?” Jon nodded his head in understanding. 

“Does that mean the other Jon is living in another time loop?” Dany asked looking at both gods. 

“They are princess.” Crosus answered, “my sister demanded a do-over, while your brother and Jon became my champions.” 

“What do you mean by champions?” Jon was confused and needed answers. 

Kinvara laughed then, “you are just like the other Dany, I molded you after.” 

Viserys stepped forward, “was it I who asked for a do-over?” 

Everything around them changed as they watched Rhaegar and Crosus speaking to each other a pact being made to bring all his family back. 

Benjen was the first to notice his sister when the room changed to the great halls of White Castle as he watched his sister and Rhaegar dancing together, she was giggling next to her husband at that moment. 

“How come they are in the North at White Harbor and not at Winterfell? Is this a welcoming feast?” 

“No, it’s princess Daenerys nameday celebration,” Kinvara announced, as Ned frowned watching both Jon and Dany looking so in love as they danced close together. 

“Why aren’t they celebrating inside the walls of Winterfell?” Ned asked while moving over towards his sister, stopping to look upon her and how happy she was. 

Kinvara smiled looking at Dany, “our prince fought with her brother not to celebrate her nameday at Winterfell, I am sure you know her reasons why lord Stark.” Ned shook his head in defeat recalling how much Sansa disrespected the queen who came to help them. 

Everyone turned to the muffled cries, as Oberyn tried to touch the face of his sister who was dancing with a young man he was sure to be his nephew Aegon, while is uncle Lewyn Martell watched over them, even Arianne had tears in her eyes, looking at the rightful Aegon and not the fake pretender, she recalled from her last life. 

“Please.” Oberyn fell to his knees then, “please send me to this dimension, I want to see my sister.” His tears came faster the moment he noticed Rhaenys walking over to her mother and brother along with another girl. “I want to be with Elia, see my nephew, my uncle and niece, touch them, please.” Oberyn pleaded. 

“Each of you may not have your old memories, but you a part of them, you were all molded from them,” Kinvara answered. 

Ned inched towards where the girl who took up dancing with prince Aegon was, “who is she? She looks so much like a Stark.” 

“That is Daenera Targaryen, Jon’s little spitfire of a sister,” Crosus answered, causing Jon to walk over towards the girl in question, looking at her, watching her. 

“She looks just like you Jon,” Dany whispered causing Jon to nod, realizing the girl looked exactly like him. 

“At least it seems everyone gets along with this Viserys.” Oswell blurted out laughing as they watched him dancing with Rhaenys who was all smiles, while the other kings-guards watched over. Oberyn was none too happy watching his niece dance with him. 

“Why is Rhaenys dancing with the mad prince?” Oberyn could already feel his anger bubbling deep inside of him worrying the man would abuse his niece like he did to his own sister. 

“Because he isn’t mad in this timeline, he’s the hand to the king and also a dragon-rider, all the Targaryen’s are dragon-riders. Except for Rhaella.” Crosus replied as he watched Kinvara smiling at both Jon and Dany. 

“How am I a dragon-rider there and not one here especially when they have seven dragons, while there are three here. Two of which are bonded to both Taeryn and Daenerys?” Viserys asked walking over towards the other dragon Rhaelegon, who only screeched at him causing him to move back. 

“Because you aren’t the third dragon rider.” Crosus moved next to Rhaelegon petting the dragon. 

“That makes no sense, there are only three Targaryen’s remaining, I am one of them, and yet I have no dragon.” Viserys blurted while waving his hand at the dragon. 

Crosus only smiled, as his eyes shone green, “a pact was made for who the third dragon-rider will be.” 

“Who?” Jon asked letting go of Dany to move closer towards Crosus. 

“The one who you saw making the pact with me to bring his entire family back.” 

“Rhaegar’s here?” Ser Hightower yelled causing the other two kings-guards and ser Barristan from looking at their counterparts. 

“Your king is here, but he is asleep in the bed upstairs until we wake him.” 

“If my brother is here, I beg you to wake him.” Viserys moved towards the man at that moment watching the room change, to a chamber room, where Rhaegar laid on the feather bed with his eyes closed in deep slumber.” 

The room grew red and hot as the Kinvara sat next to Rhaegar, “Arise, my king, it is now time.” 

Indigo eyes fluttered open as the king noticed everyone’s eyes glued on his, some had tears, others looked confused. 


	7. The Wars To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

* * *

**Pentos**

Rhaegar slowly rose out of bed noticing everyone's eyes fixated on him, some he knew, the rest he did not. His eyes then focused on the young woman staring at him his wife Lyanna was the first word he could manage to croak out his mouth that felt dry. "Lya?"

"Fuck, not again!" Dany muttered sliding behind Jon then, there was no way she was going through this again. She could tell Jon was concerned also just by the way he tensed next to her, shoulders up hands clenching in an open and close repeatedly. But it was Kinvara who spoke.

"She's not your Lyanna my king, my brother wished for Dany to know what it meant to be a Stark, in this life Daenerys is not your sister but your daughter." Kinvara's eyes then fell on Jon, "step forth Taeryn."

Jon frowned curling his lips, not this again, "please just call me Jon."

Rhaegar looked from Kinvara to Jon then back to her again, he could not breathe in that moment. "You made them twins in this life? Was Jon not having a hard time accepting Dany as his aunt not bad enough?" Rhaegar shook his head then trying to make everything about this situation make sense even though it wasn't making any at all, he needed a distraction to better wrap his head around this new revelation. His indigo eyes then fell on Viserys and it darkened like molten, recalling all he put Daenerys through in their past like.

 _This was not the distraction he needed especially if the young man remained mad like their father. They did share the same lilac eyes, who knew what else Viserys shared with Aerys a part from their madness and lilac eyes. Maybe their need to see those beneath them suffer,_ Rhaegar thought yo himself, eyes stilled on his brother.

Kinvara burst into a fit of laughter listening to Rhaegar's thoughts, her brother however didn't find anything funny about it. "I'm sorry my king if my brother failed to explain to you that brother Viserys is not mad in this life."

She then once more looked at Jon " Taer--, I mean Jon is not your son, he's actually your brother in this life."

Rhaegar looked from Kinvara to Jon once more realizing the changes that were made in this life. Jon was still his no matter what "it doesn't matter to me, he's still my son. Even though he looks like a full dragon prince and not a Stark wolf." Rhaegar mused, the Starks seemed to think otherwise.

He saw his son smile with mirth in his eyes while shifting his eyes to both Ned and Viserys frowning.

Rhaegar wondered if Vis felt wounded and hurt at him calling Jon his son in this life. It didn't matter to him, whatever road led them back to Westeros he would be naming both Jon and Dany his heirs. There was no way he could phantom naming Viserys his heir. No, he would need to watch his brother and make sure he was not the same, even if Kinvara said he wasn't. What he saw Viserys put Dany through, no one in their right mind would forgive that easy, and by the looks of Dany keeping her distance, he figured she felt the same.

* * *

 _She looks so much like her mother._ At least from the little, he remembered of her. It had been so many years, but the quiet wolf still remembered little things of Lyarra Stark.

Ned watched from a distance, looking at his firstborn, a child he never got to know because of duty. Because of duty, he had to marry someone that was not meant for him.

Catelyn Tully was meant to be his brother's wife, Winterfell was meant for Brandon, not him.

Ned wanted to be angry at what he lost and could've been, but deep down he knew he couldn't.

Cat gave him five beautiful children he could never see himself being without.

But that didn't make the pain of not knowing or having Allyria near him or knowing her other siblings any easier on him. Guilt was all he felt for a daughter who never got to have a father.

How many times over the years did he want to come here to this place, to visit and know his child for even a few moons? But never was able to do so.

The spider had spies everywhere and could easily report back to Robert, who would in turn bring harm to his family in Westeros.

Then there was the spider, who would use him in the process like a puppet master pulling the strings of a puppet to do his bidding.

"Are you just going to stand here staring and brooding at your daughter? or are you going to finally introduce a brother to his niece? and a son to his sister?"

Ned turned to see his brother and son staring at him, Benjen looked eager to meet his niece. The man had begged to know more of them after he left for the wall. Robb looked nervous which could be expected, he was no longer the older sibling now.

Ned's thoughts then ran to his other four children in the North, he figured all of them would still be saddened by the events leading up to Robb being exiled and him being sent to the wall to join the nights watch, never to return.

Bran was now lord of Winterfell, he was still but a boy, who would only have his mother and maester Luwin. _Unless he helped in his part in overthrowing the stags and lions._ Ned wondered if there was a way to get the North sealed off, it would be hard to get word to Greywater Watch, they used no maesters or ravens, to get information to lord Reed one would have to seek them out.

Ned sighed looking at Robb, his son didn't deserve this. Whatever love he had for Robert died that night the man had not only ripped his family apart from him not once, not twice but three times. _Never again will the wolves sit and idle and watch from a distance._

* * *

Robb looked at his sister while both his father and uncle spoke to her, he didn't know what to say after he introduced himself other than, hi and smile awkwardly at her, while his father constantly kept telling her she looked so much like his mother Lyarra Stark from the little he remembered of her has a child.

The girl did look a little like a mixture of both Arya and Dany to him, he supposed his grandmother had a wild beauty about her also. Allyria's long dark-brown hair, grey eyes, and long face screamed Stark. If the bastard Robert Baratheon had seen her also at Winterfell the mad man would've probably tried to convince his father or tried to kidnap both Allyria and Dany south with him, most likely starting a war with the North.

"You don't talk much." 

Robb inhaled noticing the quizzical look his sister gave waiting for a response. "I'm not much of a talker my la--" he had to stop himself realizing he was about to address her wrongly. She was his sister even though she still remained a stranger to him like this foreign land he had to now call home, already he hated the heat and missed the cold of the North. "Sorry I meant, I'm not much of a talker Allyria."

She smiled at him, "I think it will take us some time to get to know each other brother." 

Ashara watched from the distance as her daughter sat between her father and uncle, while her brother sat across from her seeming timid at what to say. 

"At least it seems those four Stark's are getting along, unlike the four Targaryen's."

"Aye," Ashara replied as Arthur came to stand next to her as he placed his arm around his younger sister pulling her closer to him.

"It's what you always dreamt of Ash, the girl finally meeting her father, uncle, and her siblings." Arthur could already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I guess one out of five isn't bad." She chuckled trying to find joy in the situation everyone now found themselves in. She was sure word has already gotten back to the spider of Illyrio's death and soon of the Stark's and Rhaegar being alive.

"What do you think those two gods meant by others also remembering their past life?" All of these things seemed strange to her, especially those visions of everyone's past life.

"I don't know Ash, it's all strange to me." He didn't want to think too much about it, especially knowing how easy he failed Jon in the boy's past life. Because of his misstep and not watching his blind side, he died easily. Failing both Rhaegar, Lyanna, and especially Jon. Arthur tried to steady his breath, thoughts of what Jon went through in his past life on being raised a bastard, having those under your command kill you in cold blood was too much. If he had lived the outcome would've been different. Instead of the prince being raised a bastard he would've raised him.

"We've been given another chance at life Ash, let's not forget what they told us about others also have their memories. Whatever game they have us playing we all have to be smarter."

"What makes you think it's a game, Arthur?"

"When have the gods ever given anything that didn't come with a string? They didn't tell us who else has their memory." Her brother waved his free hand around, "we have to watch out and be vigilant. You heard them and saw all that Dany did here in Essos, who knows which of her enemies are waiting to strike. The only good these gods have done is to change her looks and giving all of us another chance. A chance I sure won't be wasting." Arthur inhaled catching his breath and thoughts. "I have another chance to serve my king and his children and I for one won't be wasting it."

Ashara looked from her brother then to her daughter who was laughing at something someone must have said to her. "I won't be wasting my second chance at life either, there's work to do, at least we know why the dragons are growing at a faster rate."

Arthur nodded, "there are probably other gods we have to watch out for."

Jaqen smiled at both Arthur and his sister as Kinvara came and stood next to him, "I've always liked him you know."

Kinvara scolded as she waved her brother off, "yet you had Howland Reed stab the man in the back of the throat." She glanced away from Arthur to look at her brother, "why are you here? shouldn't you be off watching your favorite acolytes reek damage? or better yet, shouldn't you make sure that twisted monstrosity of yours isn't off killing Arya Stark to finally get her revenge at being bested by a young girl?"

"You talk as though you have cared if anything happens to Arya Stark, sweet sister. Last I checked all you've ever cared about were the champions you've chosen."

"Concern for Arya? no, but you've once again unleashed the Waif unto the world of the living, and already she begins killing those who annoy her, I'm surprised she hasn't killed Sansa Stark also! How long will it take before she gets annoyed at your champion?"

"Those deaths were an offering to me."

Kinvara cut her brother off, "only death can pay for life, you know the rules, yet it seems you are ok with her killing innocents. I wonder how long until that anger within her unleashes once more brother?"

"You make it seem those Valyrians didn't get what they deserved Kinvara." Jaqen frowned as he walked towards Ashara smelling the vanilla fragrance within her hair. "You speak of monstrosities yet you made Ashara into the fitting image of the woman I cared so deeply for and hold onto her essence instead of releasing it back to me or fully back into the world of the living."

"She was my champion, and yet Tilous was the one who played you for a fool not me, you should be thankful there's still part of her here living and breathing." Kinvara's eyes then fell on Ned Stark, "his body is there for your use once more brother. Try not to make the same mistake and sleep with a mortal in your real form, can't have any more Waifs running around, one monstrosity is enough."

* * *

**Kings Landing**

Varys watched from the distance as the Lannister army drew closer towards Kings Landing. Already the city seemed at a standstill many who were present the last time a Lannister attacked and sacked Kings Landing had already left the city for the South, or those too poor to leave have locked themselves and their family away. Even Baelish had fled to the Eyrie, _the insufferable man was not wasting any time in sinking his fangs into Lyssa Arryn_. Though Varys was he would've ran North to secure Catelyn Tully's hand in marriage first. _Unless the man plans to secure the East before he ventures towards the North to comfort Catelyn._

His eyes fell back once more towards the Lannister army, they would be inside the city soon enough at least Renly had the sense to know the stunt his brother Robert pulled would anger the sleeping lion of the West, he was the first to run back to Storms End, while Stannis remained on Dragonstone for now, he had already received word from one of his little birds of the man waking up one morning claiming he and his family needed to sail North for the great war that was to come. _Did Stannis already know about Robert's plan when he left for the North? The last time he was in the capital it didn't seem the two brothers were even getting along. Then again they never seemed to get along ever._

"Lord Varys?"

Turning his head away long enough from the balcony Varys was met by the little bird he had been waiting on. The boy was but eight a small little thing with pale brown eyes and brown hair. "Is everything in order?"

"The ship is ready milord."

Varys looked off in this distance. It was time to leave, next time he returned would most likely be when Westeros was riped for new leadership. House Blackfyre would stand unopposed once the lion and stag were done ripping each other to shreds. Thankfully neither house had any friends. 


	8. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update for this fic has been sitting here in drafts for over 5 months because of some saying they hate the story, I don't know why I even bother, also not sure if this chapter was done justice, but I plan on releasing all the stories I have in drafts that never got updated or released, the case is I plan on making Reign of Ice and Fire my main fic, while probably dabbling around other fics, can't guarantee anything really.  
> Just a heads up, some chapters for this fic will probably be revised to separate this from Gods and Mortals. I'm not all too sure yet.

**Jaime**

Nothing about this was normal, nothing about being sent back not knowing who recalled their last life was making it any easier, one just had to play the game better and pretend not to know a damn thing least you'd be found dead from an unsuspecting enemy, thankfully the ones he already knew about that had their memory or were told about the past were already across the Narrow Sea.

Standing next to his father he knew he had to pretend that he knew nothing, even if part of Jaime wanted to ask, _where was his brother? where was Tyrion?_ But something he saw within his father's darkened emerald eyes, let him know Tyrion was gone from this world his brother did, after all, put a few crossbows into their father while he sat on the privy after fucking the whore Shae, who his brother was both in love with and hated all the same.

Now all he could do was play his part, trying to keep himself calm and pretend to be the stupid obedient son he was in his last life. _Gods he needed to leave this forsaken city and Westeros behind._ Why didn't he leave with the other Targaryens or boarded a ship from White Harbor to one of the Free Cities? live his life selling his sword.

_You did not leave because of Myrcella and Tommen,_ he could hear a small voice call out to him making him worry, causing his sword hand to twitch, recalling how he lost both of them in his last life, his worry only growing more. The Gods only knew who else remembered their past, how many enemies would soon arise? The Lannisters alone had burned so many houses to the ground while erasing families from existence. No wonder his father usurped the iron throne, taking it for himself, placing Robert inside a cell, instead of his room, _or any lesser room for that matter...._

_At least it wasn't the black cells,_ Jaime told himself, while his sister only rejoiced with the pride of a lioness knowing the lions finally controlled the Seven Kingdoms. Though Joffrey had to be locked away in his room for his insolence.

There was one thing Jaime knew more than anything, and that was Tywin Lannister didn't take well the threats, _family or not!_

Which seemed to stop his sister from further drinking her wine, stepping in front of Joffrey in order to shield him from the lion's roar.

Pleading their son didn't mean it, he was but a boy. Pity boys his son age had already been to war and knew how to handle a sword already.

While his son was spoiled and stupid to demand his grandfather step down, passing the throne back to him, since he was next in line since the throne was usurped by house Lannister and it's army of thirty thousand, most stationed inside and throughout Kings Landing.

Waiting to see which Baratheon would come, yet Jaime knew at least one Baratheon would never come since word already came that Stannis was on his way towards The Wall with no word if the red witch was with him. At _least someone was taking the threat beyond The Wall serious._ Then there was Renly who they heard was on his way towards Highgarden, no doubt trying to pull the Reach on his side through marriage with the golden rose once more, when everyone knew it was Loras who would warm the man's bed.

His eyes drifted towards his twin who seemed to have calmed down about Joffrey but still nagging and wanting to know why their father left the bulk of his army in the Westerlands. Asking wouldn't it had been best to have them there stationed both inside and outside Kings Landing.

Of course, it wouldn't be best, especially if the Reach allied with the Stormlands, there would be hardly any food for anyone, even if she cared not for the people of the city, she would gleefully allow them to starve if the Reach stopped sending food, while they still had the army to worry about. You couldn't just put soldiers of rations and expect them to be strong, able, and ready to fight.

Then again, she drank too much and never saw things clearly, _or listened to those who knew better._ Especially since he knew his sister thought of herself as her father's daughter, who could do everything like their father, _if not better._ She was only lying to herself, of course, Cersei was bad at everything and too impulsive when it came to getting what she wanted. 

He really needed to get away, and preferably soon once he managed to come up with a good plan on getting both Tommen and Myrcella safely out of Kings Landing and far from Westeros knowing he could never use an excuse such as wanting to take them to Casterly Rock for their safety in case war came. His father would know he also had his old memories especially with him leaving Joffrey behind, the boy was a lost cause and his mother's son.

* * *

**Daenerys**

There were times she gave thought to this moment in her old life. What it would be like to be known only as Dany Snow, wife of Jon Snow. Where they could live in a small cottage with a red door, somewhere warm, never anywhere cold. She hated the harsh weather that left her always begging for more furs.

It could just be them, Ghost, their dragons, and their children living off on a distant island surrounded by lemon trees and those who would join them.

That was the dream she dreamt and prayed for nightly, with Jon fast asleep next to her, during their trek north onto Winterfell. 

Even back then, she knew in her heart Jon was the one she wanted to be with after the great war was over and they survived. She would've gladly given up her pursuit for the iron throne, and becoming queen of the Seven Kingdoms solely for him, just to be his Dany and not the dragon queen.

Sadly that dream never happened the moment they both set foot inside the courtyard of Winterfell. His sisters hated her, always keeping their distance, or just side-eyed her. His brother was even weirder, constantly watching her with his cold glances, as he could see within her. If that wasn't bad enough, it was the distrustful behavior of Jon's bannermen and it's people that disgusted her. But knowing she still had him seemed to make things easier until it did not.

Not even a few days after arriving Jon became distant, no longer seeking out her bed at the end of the day, when the castle and most it's occupants slept. Or during the days whenever each of her council and his people met. Even then he kept his distance.

Until it was too much for her to bear. That night, she sought him out in the crypts of Winterfell, where he bore himself to her.

Telling her of his reasons why he stayed away. Asking her for more time to come to terms with the situation he now found himself in. His life was a lie she realized. But that lie Jon felt was ripping him apart kept him alive for the better part of his life.

Until the betrayal from his men. 

_For the watch._ He finally told her one night they both laid in bed. The night he bared his soul to her, confessing his love for her, never expecting what he felt to manifest so quickly for her.

Until that cold day beyond the wall, where she not only risked her life, but the life of one of her dragons to save him, and the others on their stupid pursuit to find a wight in order to show Cersei Lannister who in the end still didn't care.

Dany stopped herself from thinking too much about that life. That was then, and right now, she needed to live in the present, they were being granted somewhat of a second chance though it came with a price. Taking a deep breath in feeling the calm cool wind blowing across her face, Dany looked at everyone gathered together right now with candles in hand inside the garden, they were all being given a second chance, to do it all over again that was what she needed to concern herself over, not the wars to come both in Essos and Westeros. It was not like before, this time around they had the knowledge of their past mistakes and where things went wrong and how to try to fix them while doing everything differently, she couldn't just get up and leave for the Slave Cities and use the same plan she used the last time in freeing everyone, they all needed to come together with a plan and safe way to do it without losing any of her friends. She didn't know what she would do if harm came to both Missandei and Grey Worm. The Gods only knew how that would work, since they refused to tell them who else recalled their past life.

Rhaegar let go of her hand as two eyes met those that now stood next to her, violets with a hint of grey, staring into her grey eyes that for some reason now bore a hint of violet rings that shun more brightly since arriving in Pentos.

Drawing in her breath, while her blue dress swayed softly in the warm breeze, smiling at Jon, who wore all black, claiming it to be his favorite color. Though she wished he had some crimson lined into the fabric blended with it.

Smiling within herself realizing, they were finally doing this. Though there were no Weirwood trees to be found in Essos that she knew of, that didn't seem to bother Jon. They would marry their own way as Arianne suggested.

And so they did, the Dothraki married under the stars, though they would not consummate it for anyone there to see.

A dagger was used to join their blood together as Rhaegar wrapped their hands like in the faith of the seven. After that Ned had them before a tree with red leaves where they both kneeled and said a prayer. Because how could she say, she did not believe in any Gods but herself, not after all of this could she carelessly utter such words anymore, though she would still have faith in herself and Jon of course.

Finally sealing their union, with a long-drawn-out kiss, she could briefly hear Benjen laughing telling them to come up for air, but she didn't care, she would hold her breath for eternity if it meant having Jon's lips on hers taking in all the love she was pouring into their shared kiss.

* * *

**Ashara**

She watched the two Targaryen's stare into the eyes of each other lovely as they both left the hall, barely eating anything wanting to consummate their marriage, not feeling the need to celebrate with anyone there. Their cousin Robb seemed to bark out in laughter at the two but was soon pulled away when Arianne demanded he dance with her since they were both young and single with no one to talk to, not that she could blame them, wasn't it the same way both her and Ned first started their relations? Wasn't it due to a brother asking if she would dance with his shy and quiet brother? Looking over at that said man who had barely left their daughter's side causing old memories to swarm her of that night they met and danced. She could still recall it like it was yesterday, feeling as though she had known the man for all eternity while they danced like two fools in love and after promising each other to never be separated once his brother married Catelyn Tully.

But alas that was then, and this was now, they were older, he had his duty when he married the woman his brother was betrothed to for an army, and she had hers in raising their daughter alone, even after he fought with her claiming it was not fair for her to keep Allyria from him and raising her alone.

How could she not? and from what she saw in those visions its a good thing she did just that after witnessing the things Jon went through, gods forbid if Allyria had been born a male, the child would've been better raised in Dorne than the North, at least no one saw bastards as sin to be cast aside or sent to the frozen wasteland that was The Wall swearing away their life.

How could Ned do such a thing? that wasn't the Ned she thought she knew, but then again the man did make a promise to her also and instead of marrying her, married Catelyn instead.

Apart of her wanted to hate the man, that's why she left Westeros behind just to get away from Ned Stark, mend her broken heart and start a new life. It's so silly how what she wanted never came to pass, sure there were suitors, but none seemed to capture her heart, not the way Ned did. And now that said man was back in her life and old feelings from the past were now coming back to the surface, not wanting to go away, especially now since Ned's marriage was no more. God's I must be a fool to be thinking of this man is such away wondering if the Gods were also giving me and him and second chance.

She needed to get out of here, maybe go to bed and wait for Allyria to join her, she could no longer stay in this room, not when her eyes kept looking back at lord Stark.

* * *

**Jon**

He hurried the handmaidens out and away that was waiting inside their room to help her undress, knowing he didn't need their help in undressing his wife, he could take her dress off his damn self with either his hands or teeth, it didn't matter to him, she was his and he was hers. _Mine,_ Jon thought possessively. 

Crossing the distance between them, pulling his boots off first then his shirt, his breeches he would let her remove, especially with the way she was now looking at him causing his already hardening cock to twitch inside his breeches. How long after her arrival here did he want to drag her inside his room and have his way with her? until both Rhaegar and Ned blocked him from doing such things, stating they would need to be married before anything, gods he wished the dragons were big enough to allow them to fly from here after that day, even after they claimed it would take a sennight just for them to wed.

"You're wearing too many clothes Dany, why aren't you taking off your dress?" Jon hissed placing his lips onto her neck and collarbone causing her to moan

"Says the man, still in his breeches," she laughed turning her back towards him, looking over her shoulder. "Maybe I'm waiting for you to take it off me?" She purred seductively grinding her ass onto his length making him feel like he could come right then and there like a greenboy, though he was in this body and life.

Running his hands on her hips pulling her closer towards where he needed her as he ran his breath and lips against her ear, "if her grace doesn't slow down, I might spill my seed or just take you right now, damn your dress."

Dany laughed at his words, wanting him to take her right then and there as she continued grinding onto him, unlatching the front laces of the dress, knowing Jon would never figure how to get her out of it, turning so he could see her exposed breast and knowing she wore no small clothes under it, getting much satisfaction watching how wide his violet eyes grew just looking at her nakedness unable to move as his eyes dipped lower looking at her already shaved cunt, she made sure all the hair was gone.

Jon swallowed hard, the further his eyes dipped, his aching cock wanting to be buried deep inside of her but his mouth was already begging for just a taste of her sweet nectar, already smelling her arousal coming from her dripping cunt calling him to take her right now. He made his mind up right then and there, falling to his knees, his tongue winning over his cock parting her legs wider, dipping his head between her thighs planting a soft kiss there before sticking a single curled finger inside of her wet cunt lapping his tongue between her folds while his finger went to work going in and out of her as she moaned out his name between shallow breaths while he sucked up her juices, causing Dany to grip her right hand against the table behind her for balance, while the other was pulling his hair.

She was thankful their room was on the other side of the manse, though it was smaller it was best and wouldn't allow anyone to hear her screams of pleasure as she arched her back when did her dress fall to the floor or Jon's breeches slip from his waist laying next to her dress, she had no idea, maybe it was when Jon placed another finger inside of her causing her screams to grow louder. Already she knew she was close feeling her walls clench down on Jon's fingers, yet what she wanted was to come all over his cock. "Jon?" Dany bit down on her tongue seeing Jon's cock standing on attention and aching to be inside of her. "Jon stop!" She could hear him between her legs muffling out words she could not hear. "I need you inside me, I want to feel your cock moving between me now Jon!" That seemed to get his attention, no longer was he licking and finger fucking her, but staring at her his face and beard moist from her, looking clickable and fuckable all at the same time.

"Do not make me repeat myself," she barked out turning her back towards him knowing how much Jon enjoyed her in this position, she may have hated it when Drogo rode her this way, but Jon made it memorable and unforgettable and right now she needed him to mount her, though it would've been better if they were outside.

"Are you sure Dany?" He asked unsure if she actually wanted their first time in these bodies to be taken this way, wasn't this the way she first experienced being with a man? was she planning to compare it?

Cocking her head behind her watching the way Jon's violet eyes watched her looking both puzzled and confused made her groan wondering his mind was someplace else instead of here with her. "Jon if you don't get to work this instance and fuck me hard like the way I like it, I swear I'll walk out of this room and leave you here alone with your hand."

That seemed to do the trick, snapping him out of whatever brooding daze he was in, leaning Dany against the table. "Hold on tight my love." Brushing his cock against the juices still flowing from her cunt, Jon thrust into her slowly feeling her muscles tightening around him causing Dany to scream out his name as he broke the barrier there before pulling out looking at the blood on the tip of his cock, he'd never fucked a virgin before and seeing her blood caused him to halt, maybe this possession wasn't for the best.

She turned her head frowning wondering why he stopped, "Is everything ok?"

"You're bleeding, maybe we should do this on the bed where I can go slow first."

"Most maidens who haven't ridden a horse bleed Jon." Dany wanted to kick herself for not realizing Jon had never been with a maiden before, he wasn't like other men who didn't care about the wellbeing of others, especially those he loved. Taking a deep breath in she smiled letting him know it was ok, "if it's too much for me, I will let you know."

He waited for her to turn back around before easing back into her hot cunt feeling it swallow him inside her tight walls as he began rutting inside of her slowly listening to her moans which only got louder the more he picked up the pace unable to control himself when she started pushing back on him urging him to go faster and harder inside of her, pulling the length on her long dark-brown hair pulling her against his chest his left hand reaching against her breast squeezing it in his hand forcing Dany to scream out his name as she came undone, her walls clenching all around him reaching for his lips which he proudly gave kissing her like a mad man wanting all of her spilling his seed in her while he continued rutting in her wondering if the gods would bless them with children a daughter who took after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
